Cloudy with a Chance of Crazy
by Bonnie-n-clyde1982
Summary: Appearances can be deceiving.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Cody and Jimmy made their way into Saddle Falls. They checked with the express office and the return pouch would not be ready until the next morning.

"What ya say Jimmy? Let's have some fun."

"Cody, fun with you always gets us in trouble. No thanks."

"Come on, what you gonna do? Sleep?"

"Now that sounds like a plan if I ever heard one."

"Really? Jimmy come on." Whined Cody

Jimmy looked up at the sky and groaned.

"Come on. Pleeeeaaaaaassssseeee."

"Fine. But we get a room first."

"Deal. I knew ya really wanted to go all along."

"Whatever you say."

They made their way over to the hotel and got some rooms for the night. Cody reluctantly agreed to let Jimmy rest for a few before heading out.

Two hours later, Jimmy woke to a hard knocking on his door. Groaning he rolled over.

"Jimmy? You awake? Come on."

Jimmy thought if he stayed quiet that the problem would go away but it didn't. It only got more annoying.

"Jimmy? Come on. Please. You gave me your word. It's time. Jimmy?"

Jimmy stood and opened the door.

"My God Cody. Can you be any more of a pain in my ass?"

"I thought you had died in there. Let's go, times wastin."

"My sleep is getting wasted." Mumbled Jimmy as he put on his hat to follow Cody downstairs.

Cody and Jimmy made their way over to the saloon. They went up to the bar. They ordered some food and drinks. After eating, Cody looked at Jimmy smiling.

"So what you want to do now?"

"Reckon since I'm here, I'm going to play a few."

"I'm going to see who I can see."

"Whatever." Jimmy mumbled as he made his way over to a table.

Jimmy kept his eye on Cody as he played a few hands. Cody usually had a knack for letting things get out of hand or taking it too far. As the night wore on, the saloon got crowded. Jimmy lost sight of Cody. He was tired and ready to go to sleep. He excused himself and pushed through the crowd looking for him. He found him talking to some saloon girl in the corner.

"Cody."

Cody kept talking while she was laughing.

"Damnit Cody!"

He finally looked at Jimmy.

"What?"

"I'm going to sleep. You coming?"

"Already? It's just getting started. Stay a while."

"No. It's time. We got a ride in the morning. You come on."

"Well I ain't ready yet as you can see." Cody turned back to his new friend.

"You been drinking Cody?!"

"Maybe."

"Cody! I ain't wanting to deal with your shit tonight."

"Alright, maybe a little. Look Miss... what's your name?"

"Alana." The girl giggled.

"Miss Alana paid for em."

"Well you damn well know we can't do that. Tell Miss Alana bye." Jimmy said as he walked closer to Cody.

Jimmy stood right in front of him now staring at him. Alana looked over her shoulder and motioned to another girl. The girl pushed some man away and walked over to them. She put her hands on Jimmy's chest.

"This is Scarlett. Why don't you join Cody and I?" Purred Alana.

Jimmy grabbed the girl's hands and pushed them off of him.

"No thank you. We best be going, right Cody?"

"Aw, come on Jimmy. Scarlett looks like she likes you."

Scarlett pushed herself up against Jimmy smiling. Jimmy looked down at her trying to step around. Cody was already back talking to his lady friend. Jimmy sighed as Scarlett grabbed onto his arm. He poked Cody in his shoulder to get his attention.

"We are going! Now!"

"Alright, alright. Geeze. Just let me finish this one."

Cody went to tip back his last shot when Jimmy knocked it out of his hand. It hit the bar and whiskey splattered on Alana and the man beside her. The man stood and turned to Cody.

"What the fuck? You dumb son of a bitch." The man said as he towered over Cody.

Another man walked over, staring at Scarlett.

"You think I ain't good enough for ya. Ya can just throw me aside for that young feller." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back against him.

She tried to push away. He slapped her then jerked her back to him. Jimmy stepped up to the man. Scarlett stepped behind him.

"Ya know that it just ain't right to hit a woman."

The other man was now pushing against Cody. Cody was just laughing. The two women stood up and huddled back behind the bar. Jimmy thought better of starting a fight. He decided against it. He took a breath.

"Look we ain't got to do this. We were just leaving, right Cody?"

"Speak for yourself." Laughed Cody.

"Apologize to me boy and buy my next round." The man said to Cody.

"Like hell." Snorted Cody.

Jimmy groaned. He knew he should have just stayed asleep.

Just then, the man pushed Cody. Cody fell to the floor still laughing. Jimmy looked at Cody in disbelief. The man picked Cody up and pulled him to his face.

The other man pushed Jimmy back. Jimmy stood his ground. He put his hands up. He could see Cody would be no help. He had to get them out of here.

"Mister, we were just leaving. Let me get him and we'll go."

"What are ya boy, a scared pussy? Ya ain't got no right being in here in the first place."

Jimmy's face turned a deep red but he tried again to not make a move. He gritted his teeth.

"Cody, come on. Let's go."

"Ya ain't leaving. Ya think ya can come in here and do what ya want. I don't think so boy."

Jimmy went to grab Cody. The man holding Cody swung at him. Cody ducked and he hit Jimmy square in the nose.

"Fuck! Cody!" Jimmy yelled holding his nose.

Cody started laughing again. The man pushed Cody against the bar. The other man saw Jimmy already bleeding. He threw another punch. Jimmy blocked it and hit him in the face. He pushed against the man until he fell to the ground. Jimmy got on top of him and hit him several times. He turned back to Cody and the other man. The man hit Cody and was trying to choke him. The fight had started spreading through the saloon by now. Jimmy pushed through the chaos trying to get to Cody. He was almost there, when someone grabbed him around his neck and pulled him to the ground. Some man he didn't know punched him in the gut twice before he was pulled off of him by another man. Jimmy got to his feet and started pushing his way through again. Another man backed into him, knocking him into another fellow. That man punched Jimmy a few times before he hit him and knocked the man out. Stepping over the man, Jimmy scanned the bar for Cody. He looked and didn't see him anywhere. A big woman blocked his view. He stepped to the side. The man that had him was now fighting with someone else. Jimmy looked around. Suddenly shots were fired at the door. He heard the Marshal yelling above the noise. Men starting leaving through doors and windows. Jimmy still didn't see Cody. The Marshal was getting closer. Jimmy had no choice, he jumped out the window following some of the crowd. He looked around. He was in the alley beside the saloon. He turned to walk to the street when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Jimmy woke up on a cot. The sun was shining on his face. His head was hurting and he felt like hell. He looked to the window. The sun was high in the sky. He sat upright groaning. He slowly got his bearings and looked around. He was in a jail cell. He saw the Marshal watching him. He groaned again. He saw another man in the cell with him as well as a few more in the one next to him.

"Morning." Said the Marshal.

"Yeah, morning." Jimmy said holding the side of his head. He looked at his hand, he had sticky blood all over it.

"Looks like you had a tough time last night." Said the Marshal as he stood up and walked over to the cell.

"What time is it?"

"Well it's almost noon."

Jimmy moaned again.

"I'm a Pony Express rider. I had a ride this morning." Jimmy tried to explain.

"Well from what I hear, you ain't supposed to be drinking. I doubt that your employer is gonna be happy bout this."

"There's another rider with me. Bout my height, long blonde hair, got on buckskins. You seen him?"

"Nope. What ya see here is what I got."

Just as Jimmy was about to ask if he could go, the door opened and Cody walked in. Jimmy looked at him with hatred in his eyes. All Cody had was a small bruise next to his eye. He looked at Jimmy and actually smiled.

"Marshal, name's William F. Cody. I'm a rider for the Pony Express. That there's another rider with me. Anyway I can get him out? We are running a bit late."

"Well your friend there had a little too much fun at the saloon last night but I guess he didn't really do anything. Just had to lock him up so he could sleep it off."

"I wasn't drinking." Jimmy stated. He had enough of this bull.

"Sure son." Smiled the Marshal.

"Well he is a good rider, can we just keep this to ourselves? We need him to stay on and they would sure fire him since he went against policy." Said Cody.

"You just keep him out of trouble from here on out. I doubt he does this again." The Marshal said laughing.

"I bet he won't." Cody laughed as well.

Jimmy watched the two go back and forth frowning. He was going to kill Cody. The Marshal got his keys and opened the cell. Jimmy went to stand and swayed, sitting back down on the cot. Cody went in and got his arm.

"Ya best get him to the doc's before y'all set out. He got hit with a bottle and that gash looks kinda of nasty." Said the Marshal.

"Yes sir, don't worry. We are heading there right now."

Cody helped Hickok walk out into the sun. They walked down the street. People stopped and stared at Jimmy which only made him mad as hell.

"Where were you Cody?" Growled Jimmy.

"Sorry Jimmy. I woke up in Alana's room this morning. I guess she put me there."

"As soon as I get myself together, I'm going to kill you."

"Look. I said I'm sorry. Let's just get this taken care of. We are so late."

"Because of you. I told you."

"I know. I'm sorry ok."

Cody opened the door to the doctor's office and helped Jimmy inside. Cody waited while Jimmy was in the back. Soon the door opened and Jimmy walked out looking a little better. He really was a sorry sight. His nose was busted and he walked stiffly.

"Well?"

"Shut up." Jimmy said as he walked past Cody out the door.

Cody saw Jimmy sit on a bench outside. He saw the doctor come out.

"Is everything ok? He ain't really talking to me at this point."

"Yeah, he will be fine. I had to dig some glass out of his head and face. I was able to stitch the cut just fine. He will just be sore as hell."

"Thanks." Cody paid the doctor since this was his fault.

He went out and sat beside Jimmy. Jimmy just watched the people go by.

"Well." Said Cody.

Jimmy didn't say anything.

"You're not going to talk to me? At all?"

Jimmy just looked past him.

"I see. Well I'm going to get the pouch and our things. We are late after all." Cody stood up and walked off.

Jimmy stared daggers at his back.

Cody got everything and got their horses ready. He led them out the livery. He looked down the street. Jimmy was still sitting with his arms crossed in the same place.

"Man. This is gonna be hell to pay." Cody mumbled as he walked leading the horses in his direction. He did feel a little sorry for him after all. He smiled. It was still kind of funny though.

Cody came to stand in front of Jimmy. Jimmy looked the other way.

"You didn't want to wash up and change before we leave?" Cody said taking in his blood smeared face. His hair was matted and sticky. His shirt had blood splattered on it.

Jimmy didn't answer him. He stood and walked carefully to his horse. He held his breath as he mounted up. He kicked his horse out of town. Cody watched him go. He was going to kill him. Cody knew it. He just had to be on his toes was all. Cody smiled. It was still funny.

Cody followed Jimmy's lead. He rode without stopping. He didn't ride fast but he rode steady. The station came into view just as dusk was falling. Teaspoon and Buck saw them coming. Ike mounted and met Cody to take the pouch. He did a double take as he rode by Jimmy.

"We was starting to get worried. What was the hold..." Teaspoon started to ask but fell short when Jimmy got closer.

"What happened to him?" Whispered Buck.

"That's a damn good question."

Jimmy pulled to a stop. Cody came up behind him. Jimmy sat on his horse. Teaspoon and Buck looked on in amazement. Cody got down and went to help Jimmy. Jimmy kicked him away before slowly sliding down.

"Look Jimmy, I said I'm sorry. Can't you just let it go."

Teaspoon and Buck just watched.

"Let it go! I'll show you how I'll let it go!" Jimmy yelled as he jumped on Cody knocking him to the ground. He grabbed Cody around his neck.

"Jimmy! Stop! I can't breathe!" Cody gasped kicking his legs.

"I'm going to beat the living hell outta you!"

Teaspoon and Buck tried to pull Jimmy off but he wouldn't let go. Cody was able to get a knee under him as the others pulled his shoulders. He kneed him in his sore ribs. Jimmy let go and fell back grasping his midsection. Cody jumped to his feet.

"Y'all see that! He tried to kill me!" Said Cody.

"Cody! Shut up!" Yelled Teaspoon.

"You ok Jimmy?" Asked Buck trying to help him.

"Fuck no, I ain't ok!"

Emma heard the commotion and came outside. She saw the boys and walked over. She saw Teaspoon talking to Cody. She looked to Jimmy. The poor thing looked horrible.

"What exactly is going on out here?" She asked.

Noah and Kid came outside by now. They took in Jimmy's state and saw Cody trying his best to get out of whatever it was.

"He just tried to kill me Emma. They saw it."

"Kill you, I ain't done with you yet!"

"Hush now, all of ya! Someone explain this to me." Said Emma.

"Boys, calm down. Let's hear it." Said Teaspoon.

"Well we went out last night and ended up having too much fun. That's it."

"Fun. You call this fun! I ain't riding with him no more Teaspoon! This is all his fault!" Jimmy made a move to get up but fell back feeling unsteady.

"I swear Teaspoon. This wasn't my fault. It just happened."

"I doubt that Cody. Jimmy what you got to say?" Asked Teaspoon.

"Cody and his stupid ideas. I wanted to sleep but he had to go out. He started this fight in the saloon. I tried to help."

"Cody?" Asked Teaspoon.

"Well I did want to go to the saloon but I wasn't the one to spill my drink on that man so it wasn't my fault."

"If you would have listened to me, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well at least, I wasn't the one locked up for public drunkenness."

"I wasn't the one drinking you bastard!" Jimmy jumped up and went at Cody.

Cody saw him and tried to run. Jimmy grabbed his jacket. Cody spun around accidentally hitting Jimmy in his busted nose. Jimmy stumbled back holding his face, blood pouring out between his fingers.

"Now look what you did." Said Cody

Jimmy began making a deep rumbling sound as he launched at Cody. Cody dodged him and ran a short distance away, Jimmy running behind. Kid and Buck caught Jimmy and pushed him to the ground. He grunted as he fell. Teaspoon and Noah went to Cody.

"Cody, why don't you go clean up. I'll be by to talk with ya later." Said Teaspoon.

Cody nodded and walked toward the bunkhouse.

Teaspoon walked over to Jimmy sitting cross legged on the ground. Emma was beside him holding a towel on his nose.

"Let's take a moment son. I got a feeling this wasn't your fault. Let's get you cleaned up, get that blood off ya. Then we'll talk." Said Teaspoon.

"Kid? Care to help me out?" Asked Emma.

"Sure."

Kid and Teaspoon helped Jimmy to his feet. Kid got under his arm.

"Noah can you get my tub and get some water?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Buck, you see to their horses and let Cody know that his supper is gonna be late." Said Teaspoon.

"I got them and I will."

Teaspoon walked with Emma back toward her house. Kid eased Jimmy in one of Emma's chairs then went to help Noah bring water for the tub. Emma brought a towel. She closed the door to the kitchen as he got in. Teaspoon was coming in the door with Jimmy's clean clothes from his bunk.

"Never a boring moment." Said Emma.

"You got that right."

"What the hell happened? Was Jimmy really arrested?"

"Sounds like it. The way Cody was talking, this more than likely is his fault. I'll talk to Jimmy once he washes up before I get Cody's half. I'll get the truth first."

"Poor Jimmy was probably just caught in the middle of Cody's mess."

"Yep. I'm already thinking of a proper punishment." Smiled Teaspoon.

Teaspoon waited with Emma while Jimmy washed up. Finally the door opened and Jimmy walked out buttoning his shirt. He saw Teaspoon and Emma waiting. Teaspoon pointed at the chair across from them. He stiffly walked over and sat.

"Well I want your side first." Said Teaspoon.

"Cody wanted to go out to the saloon. I went. I shouldn't have."

"And?"

"He was talking to this girl. I told him I was ready to go but he wouldn't leave. I knocked a drink out of his hand and it wet the man next to him at the bar. Some other girl had come up to me. Another man was causing trouble because of her. It just went from there."

"Cody drinking?"

Jimmy didn't know how to answer. He wanted to kill Cody but not get him fired.

"Maybe."

"I got ya. And?"

"The man grabbed Cody cause he smarted off. I swear I tried to just leave. The man missed Cody and hit me. I hit him back. The saloon started fighting. I ain't sure what all happened. I heard the Marshal and left through a broken window. Next thing I know, I wake up in the jail."

"And where did Mr. Cody go during all this?"

"I lost him. He said he woke in that girl's room."

"How nice."

"Yeah."

"You ok Jimmy?"

"I'm fine. I had the doc there look at me before I left. He sewed me up."

"Let me see ya." Said Emma.

"I'm fine Emma. Really."

"Just for my piece of mind then." She said as she walked over to him.

Emma looked at his head satisfied that it looked clean enough. She pulled his face up and looked at his busted nose. She stood back.

"Pull up that shirt."

"That's ok. I'm good."

"Well son, if it looks too bad, then Cody just might be doing your chores for the next few weeks." Said Teaspoon.

Jimmy unbuttoned his shirt. Emma came and pulled it open. She looked at his chest and back.

"Jimmy, you got bruises all over."

"I had a few others swing at me then I fell in the floor. I couldn't get right back up."

"The doctor look at these too?"

"He did. Just said I'd be sore and I damn sure am."

Emma put her hands on her hips as Jimmy buttoned his shirt back up. She then placed a plate of leftovers in front of him.

"Eat here while I take Cody a sandwich." Smiled Emma.

Jimmy ate his food. Teaspoon sat across from him.

"Don't kill Cody just yet. I'm going to handle him. He'll probably wish you had killed him by the time he does all his chores and yours. Not to mention, taking all your runs for three weeks."

"Three weeks? Really?" Smiled Jimmy.

"Yep. Three weeks sounds fair. We'll see. Might turn into a month." Smiled Teaspoon.

The two sat and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

"Again Teaspoon! I just got back!" Argued Cody.

"Yeah son, that was the deal. You gotta take Hickok's rides for three weeks. Now get ready."

"Awe Teaspoon. Enough is enough already. This ain't fair."

"Is it better to keep your job or should I let them know you were drinking while on a run, I might add?"

"I think I'd rather be fired. I'm so exhausted and I'm starving to death. You can't just starve me like this. I need a hot meal."

"Oh look Cody, here comes Hickok now. Should I just let him have at you and count that as fair?"

"Nope. No. I'll take the ride." Cody said swinging into his saddle before Jimmy could get any closer.

Jimmy came to stand beside Teaspoon watching Cody ride out the station yard.

"Reckon I should let him off. It's been two weeks?" Asked Teaspoon.

"I don't know. Reckon I should just let it go?" Asked Jimmy.

They looked at each other smiling.

"Naw." They laughed walking toward the barn.

Cody's run was overnight to Saddle Falls. The same town where he had gotten Jimmy into trouble a few weeks ago. He better play it safe this time around. He rode in late in the afternoon. He dropped his pouch and got a room for the night. He would pick up the return pouch in the morning. He took his things upstairs and came back down to the hotel restaurant. He was sick of eating jerky. He noticed a pretty young lady come in. She was an absolute beauty. He watched as she walked in with an older rather large lady following. They sat at a table not too far from him. He could hear their conversation as he ate.

"Sweetwater has to be close. It truly can't be much farther."

"I ain't too sure bout that. It seems like this trail never ends."

"I have faith that we will get there tomorrow. Dorothy, you have to be patient. If we had someone to guide us in the right direction, it would surely be a blessing."

Cody just about choked on his food. He turned around.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I over heard that you are on your way to Sweetwater."

"What's it to ya?"

"Dorothy, please. The gentleman might can help."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I ride for the Pony Express. My home station is in Sweetwater. I'll be heading that way in the morning. If you want, y'all can follow me."

"Really? Oh my goodness! Dorothy did you hear! This kind sir will take us the rest of the way!"

"Shannon he might just be full of bullshit. Ya can't trust men out here."

"I don't mean y'all any harm. Just thought I could help." Eased Cody.

"I think it is a grand idea. My sister, Ellen is in our room so there would be a party of three. Would that impose a problem?"

"No ma'am. Not at all."

"It's settled then. When should we be ready for travel?"

"I'll meet y'all right here about nine? Is that ok?"

Shannon looked at the older lady, Dorothy.

"I think that will be just fine." Said Shannon.

"As long as I can get my tobacco afore we go." Said Dorothy.

"Works for me. Excuse me ladies, I better turn in. We have an early day tomorrow."

Cody stood to leave. As he walked away, he looked back to Shannon. She was stunning. Only problem was that huge old goat that she was traveling with. Cody grimaced as he saw her pack tobacco in her mouth. He pushed that thought aside as Shannon stood. He was in love.

Cody was ready and waiting promptly at nine. He already had his horse and the mail pouch. He was all set to ride out. He only needed his lovely travel companion. He didn't wait long before she came down the stairs in a light blue dress. He couldn't help but smile. Dorothy came trudging behind pulling along another girl behind her.

"Howdy ladies. Good morning."

"Morning Mr. Cody. Hope you didn't wait long." Said Shannon.

"I'd wait all day if I had to, I wouldn't dare leave you behind."

Shannon giggled and took Cody's arm.

"I do declare. You know how to make a lady smile."

Dorothy went to get their wagon. The other girl stood behind waiting. She had on a large plain brown dress and a bonnet pulled down to hide her face. Cody couldn't even see her eyes.

"Morning, Miss Ellen was it?"

"I'm sorry, my sister doesn't speak or look at anyone."

"Why's that?"

"She just doesn't. Oh look, here comes Dorothy."

Cody helped load their luggage and the group set out toward Sweetwater. Cody made idle chit chat with Shannon to pass the time. It wasn't long before they arrived in town. Cody showed them to the hotel and livery.

"Will you be in town long?" Cody asked Shannon.

"Why yes, I am moving into the Creech homestead. I believe it isn't too far from town. I am planning on opening up a small shop here in the future."

"No ma'am. It isn't too far. Will you stay in town tonight?"

"Yes I believe so. It is late. We will head that way in the morning to see what needs to be done."

"I would love to show you the way if that's ok? I'll be glad to help y'all settle in."

"I think that would be wonderful Mr. Cody. I shall wait for you in the morning."

"You won't have to wait. I'll be here." Cody said smiling his biggest smile.

"I shall be ready then." Smiled Shannon.

Cody turned his horse toward the station.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Cody came smiling into the bunkhouse. Jimmy was laying on his bunk with his hat over his face. Lou and Kid were sitting at the table talking with Noah. Buck and Ike must be outside. Not a soul looked Cody's way so he slammed the door behind him. Jimmy jumped up and all the others looked at Cody oddly. Cody smiled.

"What the hell?!" Said Jimmy

"Think you could make any more noise Cody?" Asked Noah.

"I am in such a great mood right now. I just couldn't help myself."

"I think I could help you shut up." Mumbled Jimmy.

"What's got you so happy Cody?" Asked Kid.

"Oh my Lord. Why did you have to ask?" Whispered Lou.

"I think I'm in love." Said Cody triumphantly.

Jimmy groaned and rolled his eyes as he fell back on his bunk.

"Again?" Asked Noah.

Kid and Lou laughed.

"Make fun all ya want but this time it's true! She is the most beautiful woman I ever seen and to top it off, she just moved here for good!"

"Really, then what's her name?" Asked Lou.

"Shannon." Cody said dreamily.

"And her last name?" Asked Lou.

"Well truth be told, I don't know."

"You are in love with a girl and ya don't even know her last name." Said Kid smiling.

"I don't know it... yet. But I will."

"Same ole Cody." Mumbled Jimmy from under his hat.

"You're just jealous Hickok. Y'all will see. I'm going to meet her tomorrow and help them move into the old Creech house."

"Them?" Asked Noah.

"Yeah. Shannon and her sister Ellen. Also some old woman with them."

"You don't know who she is?" Asked Lou.

"I know her name is Dorothy. She is a little scary but it ain't her I want to know more about." Smiled Cody.

"Scary. Ha, ha, Cody is scared of some old woman." Laughed Jimmy.

Kid, Lou, and Noah all laughed at Cody's expense.

"Go ahead and laugh. Just wait to you see her."

"I think we will just go ahead and laugh." Said Kid laughing.

Cody grunted and went back outside.

"I think we should follow Cody into town tomorrow. Get a gander at this new love." Said Noah.

"Sounds good to me." Said Lou smiling.

"Jimmy? Want to go?" Asked Kid.

"You know it. I can never pass up a chance to get under Cody's skin."

The next morning as Buck and Ike left for a few weeks off, the others smiled watching Cody primping in the mirror. He finally stood back and smiled. He got his hat and went to the barn to get his horse. Jimmy smiled at the others as he got his hat and followed Cody. Kid and Lou got up as well. Cody made his way into the barn and found Noah getting his horse ready for his ride.

"Up early Cody." Said Noah.

"Got a big day." Smiled Cody.

Noah snickered as the others came in the barn and started saddling their horses. Cody didn't even notice at first. He finally turned and saw them leading their horses out.

"Where do y'all think y'all are going?" He asked.

"To town. We got a hot date." Smiled Jimmy.

"No, no. Y'all ain't gonna ruin this for me."

"Ruin it Cody? We just wanna see this love of yours." Said Kid.

"That's right. Coming Noah?" Asked Lou.

"You know it. My ride isn't until later. I wouldn't miss this."

"I can't believe y'all." Cody mounted up and took off trying to leave them behind.

Jimmy looked at everyone else smiling.

"Like we don't know the way."

They laughed as they mounted up and set off behind Cody. Cody was already waiting outside the hotel when the others rode in. They tied their horses in front of the saloon and made their way down the boardwalk. As they were walking, a tall slender woman with long dark hair came out the hotel and gladly greeted Cody. The others stopped a few feet away.

"Well I'll be damned." Said Noah.

"She is pretty." Said Lou.

"He doesn't stand a chance." Said Jimmy.

Soon after another older large heavy set woman made her way out. She looked like mountain man stuck in a dress. They saw her spit tobacco on the ground.

"That must be the scary one." Said Kid.

"She looks kinda rough. Wonder why she is with her?" Asked Lou.

Cody helped Shannon into the waiting wagon. The others watched as he attempted to help the older woman but she pushed him away. This caused the group to laugh. Another girl slowly walked out and climbed in the waiting wagon. She was dressed in a long brown dress with a big bonnet. They couldn't see her face as she walked with her head down. Cody just stood as she climbed up. He didn't even offer to help.

"Well that's odd?" Said Noah.

"Wonder what's going on?" Asked Lou.

"I don't know. Never seen nothing like it." Said Kid.

"Looks to me like Cody has his hands full. Makes me curious though." Said Jimmy.

"Let's go meet em." Smiled Lou.

They walked up to the wagon just as Cody was placing their last trunk in the back. He looked up and saw them standing there. He tried to walk around them.

"Ain't ya gonna introduce us, Cody?" Asked Kid.

Cody groaned. Shannon looked to Cody waiting.

"Miss Shannon, these are the other riders from the station. This is Noah, Lou, Kid, and Jimmy."

"How nice to meet all of you. You work with Mr. Cody?"

"You could say that, what little he does." Smirked Jimmy.

Cody stared him down.

"Well we best be on our way." Said Cody.

"Maybe once y'all get settled, you can come to supper at the station." Said Kid.

"We'd love to get to know you better, what with you being new to town." Said Lou as she watched Cody squirm.

Shannon locked her eyes on Jimmy and stared. Jimmy noticed and turned toward Lou.

"I think we would just love that." She said staring at Jimmy.

Jimmy suddenly felt uncomfortable. All the teasing and fun gone. Cody didn't seem to even notice as he mounted his horse.

"Ladies ready?" Cody asked.

Shannon finally stopped staring and turned in Cody's direction.

"Most certainly."

The wagon pulled off with Cody riding alongside.

"Well she did seem nice." Said Lou.

"Odd family though." Said Kid frowning.

"Jimmy you ok?" Asked Noah.

"I'm fine. They just seemed weird."

"Ain't we all." Smiled Lou.

"Just a little." Smiled Kid.

Jimmy watched the wagon head out of town.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Cody spent almost all day at the old house. He had brought all their things inside for them and had got their horses settled in the barn. He spent the rest of the day fixing small odds and ends around the house.

Jimmy saw Cody getting his horse the next morning as he was getting ready for his ride.

"Off to help again today, Cody? Wow, you must be such a hard worker." Said Jimmy.

"Well I have a much better view there than I do here. And I'm appreciated." Smiled Cody.

"Whatever." Jimmy said as he swung up into the saddle.

"Rider comin!" Yelled Lou.

"Don't be jealous Jimmy." Smiled Cody.

Jimmy just shook his head and rode off to take the pouch.

Cody had been working most of the morning when he heard a horse approaching. He saw Shannon walk out onto the porch to look. Dorothy stood up from pulling weeds. She turned as well. Cody looked at the rider. Shit it was Lou. She rode up into yard and swung down.

"What the hell ya want?" Asked Dorothy.

"Please Dot. We met her in town the other day. It's one of Cody's friends."

"Makes no shit to me."

"Please." Shannon said as she met Lou at the steps.

"Howdy Miss Shannon. How are y'all doin? Gettin all settled?" Asked Lou.

"Please just call me Shannon. Nevermind Dot, she has had a hard way. What can we do for you?"

"I was sent over by Emma, the head of our station, to invite y'all to supper tonight. She would love to meet everyone."

"It would be our pleasure. What time does she expect us?"

"She said it'll be ready at five."

"Sounds delightful. We wouldn't miss it."

"Thanks, y'all have a good afternoon." Lou turned and mounted her horse.

She looked at Cody staring. She winked at him before riding off. Cody made his way over to Shannon.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. I mean, there is so much to do here. She would understand."

"Don't be ridiculous. We need to meet everyone. The things will be right here waiting." She said as she flashed Cody a dazzling smile.

Cody couldn't help but smile back.

The ladies pulled into the station yard promptly at five. Cody and Teaspoon met them at the door.

"Welcome ladies. Please come on in and make yourselves at home. Mrs. Shannon has fixed up a fine meal." Teaspoon said as he tipped his hat.

Cody looked nervous as he went and helped Shannon from the wagon. Dorothy spit her chew at him so he jumped back. She got down herself. Teaspoon watched the odd woman and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad you could make it." Cody said to Shannon.

"We were just so happy to be invited."

"Where's Ellen?"

"She don't need to come here. Mind ya business." Spat Dorothy.

Shannon looked surprised and laughed.

"Don't worry about that. You see my sister doesn't get out much. She would rather stay to herself. She is an odd little thing."

"I'm just glad you are here." Smiled Cody.

Teaspoon opened the door for them as they walked past. He watched the strange little family. Cody went inside and pulled out a chair for Shannon next to him of course. Dot walked in and flopped down on the other side of Shannon. Lou smiled over at Kid. Noah tried to hide his smile. Teaspoon took his place and tucked a towel in the collar of his shirt. Emma walked over placing food on the table.

"It sure is nice to meet y'all ladies. We would like to welcome you to Sweetwater. We have heard a lot about you." Emma said winking at Cody.

"Have you now? Well I am shocked." Laughed Shannon.

Cody couldn't help but stare at her smile in awe.

"Cody? Hello Cody?" Asked Shannon again.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Lou and Kid about died. Noah bowed his head.

"I was just telling them how hard that you have been working around our new place. It is very impressive."

"Well our Cody is certainly an impressive man." Snickered Teaspoon.

"Hush now Mr. Spoon." Smiled Emma.

"So where are you from?" Asked Lou.

"We have come all this way from Georgia."

"That's quite a trip." Said Kid.

"It has been an ordeal but the west is the land of opportunity. It is a great place to make a fresh start."

"I think it was worth it." Said Cody.

"Is it just y'all ladies?" Asked Teaspoon.

"It is. We lost everything and everyone back east. I sold what little we had left and headed this way. There was nothing left for us there."

"We most certainly hope that it works out well for y'all ladies. Just know that my boys are here to help in any way." Said Teaspoon.

"Is everyone here?" Asked Shannon.

"Mostly, why?" Answered Emma.

"I have heard many stories of the Pony Express. I thought it took a lot of people to make all this happen."

"We do have two out with a few days off. Another is on a run."

"I see. Now that makes sense."

As the conversation continued, the door came open and Jimmy walked in. He stopped and looked at the guests around the table in surprise.

"Come on in Jimmy. You are just in time. I'll get you a plate." Said Emma.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know we had company."

Shannon and Dorothy locked their eyes on him. Jimmy took notice and looked at the floor as he walked over to the table. He pushed Noah down on the bench and sat on the end far away from the guests. He felt their eyes follow him. Teaspoon was the only one that seemed to take notice of their change in behavior.

"How was your ride Jimmy?" Asked Noah.

"Fine."

Noah noticed Jimmy's quick response and that he remained quiet pretty much the rest of their meal. Shannon finally turned her attention elsewhere and continued talking.

"Mrs. Emma, again thank you so much for having us over. We have had a wonderful evening."

"Anytime Shannon. We hope you and Dorothy will love your time here."

Cody stood and escorted Shannon to the door. Teaspoon stood as well.

"Miss Shannon, I forgot to ask your last name." Said Teaspoon.

"Why it's Creech of course. I inherited the place."

"I didn't realize. They were good folks. Again if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"I will."

Cody and Shannon stepped onto the porch followed by Dorothy. The old woman had barely cleared the door before she was packing her mouth with tobacco. Cody helped Shannon into the wagon and watched as they left for home. Emma finished clearing everything away and retired for the night. Jimmy went out to sit on the steps in the dark. He heard footsteps as Teaspoon came over to stand by him.

"Ya didn't talk much tonight, everything good?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"Son, I noticed the way them ladies stared. You know em?"

"Nope. I ain't never seen them before. I just get this feeling that something ain't right. The looks they give me make me feel on the spot."

"I see what you mean. They are an odd bunch."

"Maybe I'm just imagining things."

"No, son, ya ain't. Just remember that Cody's feelings are involved here."

"Don't worry none about that. I don't want a thing to do with any of them."

"Well don't be rude. We might be seeing more of her in the next few months what with a lovesick Cody."

"No nothing like that. Just the more I can stay away from them, the better I'll be."

With that said, Jimmy stood up and walked back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Jimmy never offered to go out to help the Creech's. Cody was there unless he had a run but then was right back out there as soon as he got back. Cody had been basically courting Shannon for almost a month. Now that the house was fixed, Shannon had spoke with the dressmaker in town. She had agreed to let her work for her and design some dresses. Jimmy and Lou followed Emma into town to get a few supplies. Jimmy was shopping around in Thompkins store. He picked up some of candy and left to join Lou outside.

"I'll be a few before I'm ready. Y'all have a few minutes." Said Emma

Jimmy and Lou walked around town just killing time. They saw Emma wave her hand to them. As they finished loading the wagon, they gathered their horses. Just as Jimmy as about to swing up in the saddle, he noticed something sticking out his saddle bag. Lou saw him pause and looked over.

"What's wrong?"

"This." Jimmy said as he pulled out several sticks of his favorite candy from his saddle bag. They were tied with a red lacy ribbon.

"Where did that come from?" Asked Lou.

"The hell I know. I didn't put it here."

"We weren't gone that long. Someone had to just put it there."

They both scanned the street and saw no one. Jimmy quickly pushed it inside his saddlebag and mounted up.

"Maybe you have a secret admirer." Smiled Lou.

"Lou, please keep this tween us for now." Jimmy said frowning.

Lou could sense his frustration so she agreed. They set off behind Emma back toward the station.

Jimmy was working with Kid on the barn the following week as Lou galloped out of the station on her run. Cody pulled up in a wagon with Shannon. Kid waved while Jimmy just kept working. Shannon saw them and made a point to walk over.

"Hello."

"Hi Shannon, what brings you here?" Asked Kid.

"Cody asked me to come spend the day and see the new foals. I just needed to get away for a few and I do love baby horses."

Shannon stood and watched Jimmy. Kid nudged his arm but he kept working. Kid nudged him harder. He finally turned.

"How are you Shannon?"

"Just fine and dandy. Thanks for asking." She said as she stared.

He quickly turned back to his chore. Cody took Shannon's arm.

"We best let these boys get back to their chores. The horses are this way."

Kid just shook his head at Cody. He went back to helping Jimmy. After a few hours, Jimmy went in the barn to put their tools away. He turned around from the corner and almost bumped into Shannon. He jumped back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten right behind you." She said.

"Where's Cody?" Asked Jimmy.

"He had to help Ms. Emma for just a moment. I told him I would walk around and wait for him to take me home."

"That's nice. He shouldn't be too long." Jimmy said as he walked past her toward the bunkhouse.

"Excuse me?"

He turned around.

"You are a mystery. You don't seem to like us here."

"No it's not that. I just like to keep to myself. Have a good afternoon." He said as he walked away.

Jimmy went into the bunkhouse. He stepped over to his bunk. He grabbed a clean shirt and froze. There were flowers on his pillow tied with another pretty ribbon. He picked them up. This shit had to stop. He heard someone coming up the steps so he frantically crushed them under his pillow as Kid strode in. Kid saw him put his pillow back in place.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing just getting a clean shirt. Has Cody took Shannon home yet?"

"Yeah they just left. Why?"

"I want to clean up but was waiting until they left."

"I got ya. Well they're gone."

"Thanks."

Jimmy got his clothes and walked outside.

Lou rode in the following morning as Emma was just going in to tidy up the bunkhouse. Lou walked in as Emma was making the boys bunks.

"Where is everybody?" Asked Lou.

"They are around here somewhere. They are supposed to be getting their chores done."

Emma finished with Cody's bunk and went to Jimmy's. She stopped and pulled a bouquet of crumpled flowers from under his pillow.

"Louise, look at this."

Lou walked over and saw the broken up daisies.

"Where did ya get those?"

"They were squashed under Jimmy's pillow. Wonder who he is sweet on?" Smiled Emma.

Lou saw the ribbon. It was the same ribbon that was tied around the candy in town a few weeks ago.

"Or who is sweet on him." Lou said without thinking.

"Sweet on him? You know who it is Louise?" Asked Emma.

"No not at all. Just thinking out loud."

"What should I do with them?"

"Here, I'll take them and find out." Lou said as she took the flowers and went outside.

Once she got outside, she shoved them under her jacket and went to find Jimmy. She found him putting fresh straw down in the barn.

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah Lou, when did you get back?"

"Just now. Jimmy?"

He turned around and put the hay fork down.

"What is it?"

Lou pulled the crumpled up flowers from under her coat. Jimmy looked around to make sure no one else was in there with them.

"Emma found them under your pillow."

"Oh God. I meant to throw them out first thing." Jimmy said as he put his hands over his face.

"What's going on with all this? First candy, now flowers?"

"If I knew, I would put a stop to this shit. I don't want it."

"Where were they?"

"On my pillow yesterday."

"So someone had to be here, close."

"The only strange person here was Shannon and Cody followed her around like a sick puppy."

"Maybe Cody's playing a trick on ya?"

"That could explain yesterday, but he wasn't in town with us."

"True."

"Please help me get rid of them Lou."

Lou nodded and untied the ribbon. She took the flowers over to Sampson. The donkey happily ate what was left of them. Lou put the ribbon in her pocket.

"Thanks Lou. What am I gonna tell Emma?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll think of something."

"Thanks."

"You owe me."

"You name it."

"Lightning needs to be reshod. I hate doing it."

"You got it."

Lou smiled and walked away leaving Jimmy to his thoughts. Kid saw Lou whispering with Jimmy in the back of the barn.

"What is going on with them two?" He mumbled as he watched her leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

The next two weeks flew by with Cody steady courting Shannon. Jimmy had found at least four more surprises, both at the station and on his horse in town. He had began stashing the things in his trunk. He had even more candy, a new shirt, and his newest was a small baked cake. Lou walked into the bunkhouse to find him bent over the trunk, shoving the shirt in.

"Jimmy? What are you doing?"

He jumped and spun around.

"Thank God, it's you."

"What's going on now?"

"Come here."

Lou walked over and looked in the trunk.

"My Lord, Jimmy. This is crazy."

"I still don't have a clue where they are coming from but I'm telling you, this is starting to piss me off. I can't keep hiding all this dumb shit."

"Maybe you should ask the others."

"Why? So they can laugh at me? I don't think so." Jimmy said rubbing his face.

"This has been going on for over a month now. Besides you can't hide a cake in there."

"What the hell else can I do with it?"

Jimmy and Lou were on their knees bent over the trunk. Lou leaned in front of Jimmy to look at all the stuff. The door opened as Kid walked in. He saw Lou knelt down in front of Jimmy. Jimmy had reached around her to show her something so it looked like his arm was around her.

"What the fuck is this?" Yelled Kid.

Jimmy and Lou both jumped up. Lou still had the cake in her hands. Kid looked at the cake then back up to them.

"It ain't what you think." Said Jimmy.

"Ain't what I think. Y'all have been whispering to each other for weeks now then I find y'all like this! What, you giving her gifts now Jimmy!"

"No Kid, it ain't like that really. It just looks that way. I mean, ain't nothing going on!" Said Jimmy.

"Kid, let us explain." Said Lou.

Before Lou could say another word, Kid hit Jimmy in the face. He fell back against the wall holding his jaw.

"Kid stop!" Yelled Lou.

Jimmy just put up his hands trying to show Kid that he wasn't going to fight.

"Why Lou?! He thinks he can do this and get away with it?!" Kid said as he hit Jimmy again.

"Kid listen to her!" Yelled Jimmy.

Kid went to hit him again.

"These things are Jimmy's! Not mine!"

Kid stopped and looked at Jimmy.

"What do you mean?"

"She means that someone has been secretly giving me these things for over a month." Said Jimmy.

Kid let Jimmy go and put his arm down. He looked at Louise.

"I don't understand." Said Kid.

"I was with Jimmy in town when he found the first gift. He asked me not to say anything so I didn't. Now he has gotten all this." She said pointing to Jimmy's trunk.

Kid walked and peered inside. It was full of stuff. He looked at the small cake that Lou held.

"I'm so sorry. I just freaked out." Said Kid.

"It's ok. I would have to. I know what it must have looked like." Said Jimmy.

"Here Jimmy." Said Kid handing him a rag for his lip.

"Thanks."

"Where did all this come from?"

"We wish we knew. Jimmy doesn't know anymore than we do. It is getting crazy though."

"I'd say so. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing til I find out who."

"No one else knows? It ain't Cody playing a trick on ya?"

"He hasn't been here when these things showed up. No one has been." Said Lou.

"Kid, don't tell the others." Said Jimmy.

Kid looked over to Lou who was silently asking for his help. He went to speak when the door opened again and Emma walked in to start dinner, causing them all to jump.

"My goodness, that cake looks yummy. Where did ya get it?"

Jimmy didn't know what to say as he drew a blank. Kid quickly jumped in.

"I had Mrs. Tripp bake it for Lou as a surprise."

"How sweet of you Kid."

Jimmy took his foot and slowly pushed his trunk back under the bed trying not to draw attention to himself. Lou spun around with the cake bumping into Kid. The cake fell on the floor.

"Goodness! What a shame! We could have had that for dessert." Said Emma.

"It's ok. I'm so clumsy today. I'll clean it up." Said Lou.

"Let me get this dinner started. Jimmy, care to help me peel potatoes?"

"I guess I can."

"Kid?"

"Yes ma'am, I'd be glad to."

"Louise, can you help me tidy up after cleaning that? Cody has guests coming again tonight."

Jimmy groaned. Lou made a face and looked over at him.

"Something wrong Jimmy?" Asked Emma.

"Um, no ma'am. Just more potatoes to have to peel."

"Best be gettin to it then." Winked Emma smiling.

Soon it was time for dinner. The riders had gathered around to eat as Cody pulled up with Shannon. He helped her down and opened the door for her. She gracefully walked in and sat across from Jimmy. He looked down at his plate. Teaspoon was the last to make his way in.

"Nice to see you again." He spoke to Shannon.

"It's nice to be invited and welcomed into your family."

"Where's Dorothy this afternoon?" Asked Noah.

"She decided to stay home with Ellen. Ellen was being a little hard to handle today."

Noah nodded. Emma placed the food on the table. Teaspoon said grace and they all began to eat. Shannon looked over at Jimmy. He looked down at his food.

"Well I have asked Shannon to the dance this Saturday and she said yes." Beamed Cody.

"That's wonderful Cody." Said Emma.

"I am so excited." Said Shannon.

"If I do say so myself, our little town puts on a mean shindig." Said Teaspoon.

Kid smiled over at Lou whom he was taking.

"I asked Mary from town and she said she would go with me." Said Noah.

"Goodness Noah, that's great. Look at you." Said Emma.

Shannon watched all them smiling.

"How about you?" Asked Shannon in Jimmy's direction.

"I don't do dances." He said.

"You don't do dances? What does that mean?"

"He doesn't go." Said Lou.

"Oh, I thought it meant that he couldn't dance." Said Shannon.

"That too." Laughed Cody.

"Maybe you will change your mind." Said Shannon looking at Jimmy.

Jimmy looked around. No one seemed to notice the odd stare but him. Then he saw Teaspoon watching her expression.

"I doubt it." Said Cody.

Jimmy finished eating and excused himself from the table saying he had to see to things before bed. The others made small talk until it was time for Cody to see Shannon home. Jimmy watched as they left. He breathed a sigh of relief. Something was strange with that girl, could she be the one giving him those odd gifts. Possibly.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

The night of the dance came. Jimmy watched as the others got ready. He sat at the table in the bunkhouse cleaning his guns.

"You sure you don't want to go? You'll be here all be yourself." Asked Lou.

"I'm good Lou. I like being by myself."

"Just you never go and I hate to think of you just sitting here while we are having fun."

"I won't be sitting here. I'll be sleeping." Smiled Jimmy.

Lou rolled her eyes and straightened her dress while waiting on Kid to finish. Noah and Cody had already left to pick up their dates. Teaspoon had just left with Emma. Kid and Lou finally left. Jimmy looked at the now empty bunkhouse. Thank goodness. Time to get rid of some of these stupid gifts. He opened his trunk and started pulling all the crap out.

Cody danced the night away with Shannon. She smiled and laughed. Dorothy sat on the side watching and eating. Kid and Lou were dancing as well. Noah was taking a plate back to his table for his date. Dorothy stood and stretched. Time for some fresh air.

Jimmy having gotten rid of all his so called gifts was laying in his bunk. He had just closed his eyes when a loud noise came from outside. He cracked them back open and listened. The noise came again.

"Shit. Just my luck." He grumbled as he got up and got one of his guns.

He eased out onto the porch. The station yard seemed quiet. He started to go back inside when the noise sounded again. This time from the barn. Jimmy made his way to the barn and eased inside. The doors at the back of the barn were open. Jimmy looked around holding the lantern and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He made his way to the back and stepped in the open doorway. He heard the noise come from the distance. He walked out back behind the barn and looked. The horses seemed skittish. He still didn't see anything. He gave up and turned to go back inside. Something struck him on the side of his head. He lost his balance and fell onto his hands and knees as his gun skidded away. He turned to look over his shoulder. He saw movement then nothing else.

Teaspoon, Emma, Kid, and Lou made their way back home. As they got closer, they saw a light coming from the barn.

"Wonder what Jimmy is doing in the barn at this hour?" Asked Emma.

"Who knows." Said Teaspoon.

They pulled up and stepped down. Lou went with Emma to her house to change as Kid and Teaspoon put the horse and wagon away. Kid walked in the barn but no one was there. The lantern was lit and hanging on a nail.

"Teaspoon, he ain't in here but the lantern is lit."

"He knows better than that."

"Something feels off. Jimmy wouldn't do that."

"See if he's in the bunkhouse."

Kid walked over to the bunkhouse but Jimmy wasn't there. Lou had since changed and was walking across the yard.

"Kid?"

"You seen Jimmy?"

"No but I was only at Emma's. Why? What's wrong?"

"The lantern was left in the barn but he wasn't there. He ain't in the bunkhouse either."

"Kid!" Yelled Teaspoon.

Kid and Lou ran back inside the barn. Teaspoon was standing out the back holding the lantern. Kid and Lou went to him as he held the lantern over the dirt. You could see where someone fell and drag marks were leading off into the distance. Then off to the side was Jimmy's gun.

"What's going on, Teaspoon?"

"The hell I know."

Lou covered her mouth with her hand.

"Someone must have got him." Said Teaspoon.

"But why? There ain't been nothing going on lately." Said Kid.

Lou gasped. Teaspoon looked over and saw her face.

"What is it, Lou? Something you need to tell us."

"Oh my God." Said Kid.

"What the hell is it?!" Yelled Teaspoon.

"Someone has been leaving gifts for Jimmy for the last couple weeks." Said Kid.

"What do you mean gifts?"

"Like candy, flowers, a shirt. Things like that. He doesn't know who." Answered Lou.

"Where were these things?"

"On his horse in town. On his bunk. Places like that."

"On his bunk?! Really?!"

"Yeah."

"And why didn't someone say something?"

"He figured y'all would laugh at him. We thought maybe it was Cody." Said Kid.

"Where are the gifts now?"

"In his trunk."

Teaspoon, Kid, and Lou walked into the bunkhouse. Cody and Noah were coming in after dropping their dates at home. Teaspoon went to the trunk and jerked it out from under the bed. He flipped it open but it was empty except for a few of Jimmy's things. Lou jumped back shocked.

"It was in there." She said.

"It was. I saw it too." Said Kid.

"Well it ain't here now." Said Teaspoon.

"He must have gotten rid of it all while we were gone." Said Lou.

Cody and Noah walked over with confused looks on their faces.

"What are y'all doing?" Asked Noah.

"Hickok isn't here." Said Teaspoon.

"I can see that. If he was, he'd kill ya for going in this things." Said Cody.

"No dimwit. He is missing." Said Teaspoon.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Teaspoon gathered all the riders the next morning. Buck and Ike had luckily just rode back in from visiting the village. They rode right into the middle of it. Shocked to find Jimmy missing.

"Thank God you're back Buck. I know your tired but you came just at the right time."

"It's no problem Teaspoon. I'll see what I can find."

"Cody, we'll see you when ya get back. Ride safe son."

"I will Teaspoon. Just find Jimmy."

Buck tracked them as far as the river before he lost them. He knelt down and looked.

"He was put on horseback so it had to be someone strong enough to get him up there. They also knew how to hide their tracks."

"Let's split up. Head each way down the river and see if we find anything."

Kid, Lou, and Noah rode north while Teaspoon, Buck, and Ike rode south. They met back where they started. They found nothing.

"Nothing." Said Kid.

"Damn. Us either."

"What do we do now?" Asked Lou.

"I ain't sure." Said Teaspoon looking around him.

Jimmy slowly opened his eyes. He lifted his head slightly. He focused on his surroundings. He realized that he was tied and sitting in a chair. He was gagged. He jumped as he felt something touch his hair. Someone was brushing his hair. He stopped and waited.

"I'm sorry that she had to hit you. I truly am. I tried to do it the easy way but you never would eat any of my gifts. It will all be just fine now since you are home." The person said as they kept running a brush through his hair.

Jimmy felt his heart drop. He recognized the voice. It couldn't be. The door to the room opened then and someone else stepped in.

"He ok now?"

"He sure is Dot. Just fine."

"Sorry bout that Shannon. It wasn't how I wanted to do things."

"It's ok. It all worked out and my husband is fine."

Jimmy flinched. Her husband? Shannon put the brush down and came to stand in front of him.

"Steven, I am so glad that you are home. Now that you are back where you belong, you won't be leaving me ever again. I love you dear." Shannon kissed him on the cheek and left.

Jimmy frantically looked around the room. He was in a bedroom downstairs. He noticed a picture on the dresser. It was of a man who actually kind of looked like him but not quite. He was tall and slender with long brown hair. He tried his ropes but he couldn't get them to loosen. He had to get free. The door opened and Shannon came back in with a pitcher of water and a basin. Dot came in behind with some rags.

"I am so sorry honey that Dot hit you. I'm going to clean this up for you and rewrap it. I cleaned it last night but I just want check. I have always taken such good care of you."

Jimmy tried to talk but couldn't get anything out past the gag in his mouth. He could only sit while she checked his head and wrapped it back tight.

"Supper will be ready shortly. I know you must be starved."

With that said, they left. Jimmy tried to find a way out of this. He had to. He couldn't stay here. Then he thought heard a horse approaching. He tried to scoot his chair across the floor. The door opened and Dorothy came in. She untied him from the chair and went to pull him up. Jimmy saw his chance as he jumped up knocking her to the ground. He went to run out the door. Shannon stepped out in his way. He pushed past her and kept running. He heard heavy footsteps right behind. Suddenly everything went dark. Shannon had hit Jimmy with her water pitcher. She watched as the pitcher shattered and he fell to the floor. Dot came and hauled him off. Shannon opened the trap door as Dot pulled Jimmy down under the floor. They closed the door and pulled the rug over the top. Shannon composed herself and went to the front door. Teaspoon was pulling to a halt at her front steps along with Kid.

"Miss Shannon." He said as he tipped his hat.

"Teaspoon, Kid. What brings you out this way?"

"I was wondering if you happened to see Jimmy lately or seen anyone passing by that looked off."

"No sir. Why?"

"We can't locate him at the moment. Just checking with our neighbors."

"My goodness. I can't believe such a thing."

"Please watch yourselves until we know more."

Jimmy thought he heard something. He opened his eyes and found darkness. He was locked in some sort of room. He listened. It was Teaspoon. He tried to scream but couldn't. He tried to kick and fight but the ropes were too tight. He felt something brush against his boot. He became still. He wasn't alone.

"You should just stop trying. You won't be able to get free. You belong here now with us." The voice said.

Jimmy couldn't answer. The person carefully removed his gag but Teaspoon had already gone. It was a girl. She ran her hand down his face.

"Whose there?"

A match was lit and the person came closer.

"Scarlett? From the saloon in Saddle Falls?What's going on?"

"No, not anymore. They call me Ellen. I'm Ellen now."

Jimmy watched the girl. She was jumpy and slightly shaking. Her eyes looked strange.

"I don't understand."

"You are her Steven. Finally he is home." Smiled Ellen hugging herself and rocking.

"She thinks I'm her husband."

Ellen looked confused. She looked all around the room as she fell back shaking.

"Steven, you are her husband and I am her sister."

Something was off with this girl. He just saw her a while back and she definitely wasn't acting like this. She seemed to have lost her mind.

"We are going to get out of here. I swear it."

"Why, they have what I need."

"What?"

Just then the trap door popped open.

"What the hell you tellin him Ellen? You know you ain't allowed to talk. Git out of there and go to your room!" Yelled Dot.

Ellen climbed out and quickly climbed the stairs. Jimmy sat looking up at the behemoth of a woman. She pulled him out and took him back to his room. She tied him back to the chair.

She looked at him after she made sure he was tied tight.

"Shannon ain't gonna like ya talkin to Ellen."

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?" Asked Jimmy.

"Ya don't use that kind of language Steven." Dot said as she jerked his head back by his hair.

"I ain't Steven." Mumbled Jimmy.

"Ya are. If'n ya hurt Shannon in any way, you'll be sorry." She said as she tied the gag in his mouth again.

She let go and left the room. He heard her heavy footsteps as she walked away. He looked around the sparsely furnished room. A dresser with that one picture. A small bed and the chair that he was tied to. He saw all of his gifts that he had tossed sitting in a crate in the corner. He growled as he tugged the ropes and twisted his wrists. He fought them until his wrists were raw. He heard steps coming. The door opened and Shannon came in with a tray of food. She walked by him and placed the tray on the bed.

"I hope you like your supper Steven. I worked very hard on it."

Jimmy just sat still. He was still gagged. He looked around and out the open door. Shannon walked to stand in front of him.

"I'm going to take this nasty thing off so we can chat. Oh how I've missed your company."

She untied and pulled the gag out of his mouth. Jimmy looked at her frowning.

"You act like you don't even know me. My goodness, we have been married almost two years now. Stop looking at me like that."

"I'm not Steven."

"Don't be silly. I have made a delicious dinner."

"My name is James Hickok. I ain't Steven. You know that."

"Steven please. I knew it was you that first night we saw you. The same night we found my sister in that saloon. It was destiny. It was easy to find out where you have been hiding after that. Let me get the tray for you. I have gotten your clothes all washed and put away so you can change out of those old work clothes."

"I ain't Steven damnit!" Yelled Jimmy.

Shannon slammed the tray of food to the floor. Dorothy came running in the room as Shannon screamed. Jimmy suddenly remembered a heavy woman stepping in his way at the saloon fight. It was her.

"Why are you acting like this! Why!" She yelled as she started pulling her hair.

Jimmy stopped as his thoughts got interrupted and he looked on at the crazy.

"Cause you are crazy lady! I ain't him!" He yelled.

Shannon screamed again and stomped her foot. Dorothy strode over to Jimmy.

"You tell her ya name now!"

"My name is Jimmy Hickok!"

Dorothy got so angry that she started shaking and panting. Jimmy could smell the stench of tobacco on her breath. Dot looked to Shannon having a melt down. Jimmy saw her pull something out of her pocket. It was nothing like he had ever seen. She had a bottle of something. She stuck the thing in there and walked back to him.

"What the fuck is that?!" Yelled Jimmy struggling harder against the ropes.

"This will make it all better for now. We didn't want to do it this way like we done Ellen. This is your fault!"

Dorothy grabbed ahold of him. He couldn't move as he watched her stab it in his arm. He yelled out. Within minutes his world started getting hazy. He watched the two women standing a little ways off. The room began to spin. He blinked several times but he couldn't clear his focus. His mind was blurring and he couldn't think straight. He relaxed and bowed his head becoming still. Dorothy walked over and pulled his head up. She looked in his eyes.

"He is my husband!" Shouted Shannon.

"He sure is Shannon. He has been lost so long that he is just confused. He will be good the rest of the night. He will remember."

"I need him to. I need my life back." Cried Shannon.

"Why don't ya go see ya sister. Go play with ya dollhouse. I'll take care of Steven."

Shannon nodded her head and went up the stairs. Dot walked over to Jimmy. She looked in his eyes and could see how unfocused he was. He was relaxed and breathing slowly.

"Ya can't act this way Steven."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Cody rode into the station the next day. Teaspoon told him that so far there was no sign of Hickok. Lou and Kid were getting ready to ride out again and take another look. Buck and Ike were going to be riding into the nearby towns with letters for the marshals from Teaspoon. Noah was headed out on a run.

"Where ya going Cody? What to ride with us?" Asked Kid.

"No thanks. I'm going to wash up and head over to see Shannon."

"We'll see if you notice anything on your way there. Jimmy has to be somewhere."

"Will do. I'll see Shannon today and help look tomorrow. I'll let her know what's going on."

"Teaspoon rode out yesterday after you left to let them know." Said Lou.

"Ok at least they were fine."

Cody mounted up and left.

Jimmy woke laying on the bed. He felt like he was moving in slow motion but it was getting clearer. He looked around. He felt slightly sick. He looked down at his tied hands. He had different clothes on. He had on a white shirt and a blue vest. He had on dress pants. Even his boots were different. He was trying to figure how this happened when Dorothy came in the door.

"Morning Steven. Feelin better today?"

"What is going on? What was that thing?"

"Nothin to worry about. Shannon will be ready for breakfast in a few."

She pulled him so he sat up on the bed. He watched her pull that thing out again.

"What the fuck is that?!" He said raising his voice.

"Don't matter none. I ain't gonna do you like yesterday, just a little so you will relax and not be a problem. She wants ya to have a good day."

"How did I get these clothes?"

"Again it don't matter none. Steven, you always looked so good when you were dressed. A mighty fine young man. I'm going to give you just a little something to help ya relax now."

Jimmy watched her in disbelief. She was just as crazy as the other. What the hell kind of nightmare was he in. He looked around. There was a small window and the door. That was it. He still felt sluggish. Dot walked closer. He went to try to run but she had his legs tied. She pushed him down on the bed and sat on top of him. She pushed the needle into his arm again. He watched as she stood back up. He laid there as a calming sensation came over him. He just stared up at the ceiling.

Dorothy watched his breathing slow and smiled. She went and sat the dining table for breakfast. She went and pulled Ellen down. She had her dressed in a pretty green dress today with her hair fixed. She went and untied Jimmy next. He didn't fight. His body felt heavy. She pulled him up and brought him to his seat at the table. He sat looking around. She began serving food. Shannon came down next and took her seat smiling. She looked at her family.

"You all are looking absolutely wonderful this morning. I am so glad we get to be together again."

"Shannon, can I go outside some today?" Asked Ellen.

"Maybe we can walk the garden. That would be nice."

Ellen was shaking slightly. She looked around nervously.

"Can I have something to calm myself, please?"

"Not at this moment, you have to wait."

"But I can't." Whined Ellen.

"Yes you can. Do you want to go outside later?"

"I do but..."

"No buts. Eat your food."

Ellen began nibbling to make Shannon happy. Shannon looked to Jimmy who was just sitting there.

"Steven, what are your plans for today?"

Jimmy looked around as if he didn't know where the voice was coming from. He heard it but couldn't seem to get himself to respond.

"What are your plans for today?" She asked again.

Dorothy walked over and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to help ya inside today."

"I'm, I'm, I'm going to..." He started but forgot what she said.

"Help ya today."

"Help you today." He finished.

"That's wonderful news. I have some things that need to be fixed." Shannon smiled.

Her attention snapped away from her plate as she heard a rider approaching. She looked to Dot.

"Come now Ellen. I'll let you have that thing for ya nerves. Let's go." Dot said as she pulled Ellen in Jimmy's room.

Dot ran back for Jimmy. She got his arm and pulled him along. He stumbled behind her absently. She pushed him into the room and closed the door. Jimmy's world was a fog. He felt trapped in his own body as he slumped on the bed. Ellen sat in the corner shaking.

Cody rode up and tied his horse. He knocked on the door with a bouquet of wildflowers. Shannon opened the door.

"Mr. Cody, what a surprise!"

"I couldn't wait to see you again. I picked these for you."

"How sweet. Come on inside. I'm afraid we have something to discuss. Urgently."

Cody went and sat in her small parlor while she fetched some tea for them.

"Is something wrong Shannon? Do you need help?"

"Oh nothing like that. I'm afraid this news could be devastating."

"What is it?"

"I haven't been completely honest. You see I'm married."

"Married?!"

"Afraid so. Almost two years now."

"How could you see me then and why would you lie to me like that?!"

"It was an honest mistake. My Steven went missing quite a while back. We thought he was lost but he came back to me yesterday."

"So now what does this mean?"

"I can't see you anymore Mr. Cody. I'm so sorry but I have to honor my vows."

Jimmy was slightly dizzy but he thought he heard a voice that he knew. He pulled himself up holding on to the bed. He heard it again. He stood and staggered to the door.

"No. No. No. Don't do that." Stuttered Ellen.

Jimmy kept going. The wall moved. He lost his balance and fell forward ramming his shoulder into the door. Cody jumped up.

"What was that?"

"What I didn't hear anything?"

"How could you not hear that? Something fell in that room? Is your sister alright?"

"Dorothy! Come quick! No Cody please sit. Dot will go see."

"Why aren't you worried?"

"This happens. She has some ailments that she can't control. That is why she doesn't go out."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry to hear it."

"Come, let's go finish our conversation outside on the swing. Dot will tend to her."

Shannon escorted Cody out while Dot ran into the room. She shoved the door open pushing Jimmy back as he lay on the floor.

"Ya so damn stupid! You could have ruined it all!" She fussed.

She ran to the rug and pulled it back. She opened the door. She got Jimmy by his arm and pulled him off the floor. She led him to the hiding place. He swayed as he walked.

"Git in the hole."

He just stood swaying and staring, trying to understand.

"My God I done forgot how it is when ya just starting someone out."

She pushed Jimmy and he fell on his back in the hole. The wind knocked out of him. He slowly realized that she had left. He tried to climb out but his body wasn't cooperating. Soon Ellen came and climbed inside happily. Dot looked at Jimmy as she eased the door shut putting them both in darkness. She pulled the rug over it and went back to the kitchen.

"Again I hate to say I am so sorry for this. I feel like I deceived you."

"Not as sorry as I am."

"I understand if you don't want to see us anymore."

"I was hoping we could still be friends. Where is Steven anyway? If he came back yesterday?"

"He went into town. He should be back later."

"I'd like to stick around and meet him. Let me take your mug into the kitchen."

Before Shannon could answer, Cody took their mugs and walked back inside. Shannon hurried to follow. She looked around. The door to the room was open but no one was inside. She heard Dorothy in the kitchen. She sighed in relief.

Cody walked by the open door on his way to the kitchen. It all looked perfectly. He looked at the ruffled bed. The only odd thing he saw was a piece of rope sticking out from under it. He kept walking.

"Ms. Dorothy, here are our mugs. I'd like to stick around and meet Steven if that's alright."

"I don't think so. It ain't right." Said Dot.

"She's right. I think I should be the one to explain before that happens. Steven has a mighty temper."

Cody looked at the two women. Both acted oddly.

"Was Ellen ok?"

"Ellen?" Asked Shannon.

"Yeah didn't she fall?"

"Miss Ellen is fine. She has gone upstairs." Said Dot staring at Cody.

"That's good. Just making sure. I guess I'll see you later then." Cody said heartbroken and confused.

Jimmy heard voices. They sounded so far away and yet close. He pushed himself up. Who was it? Concentrate. It was Cody.

"Hey!"

"What was that?" Asked Cody.

"What?" Asked Shannon.

"Cody!"

"I could have sworn that I heard my name."

Jimmy became dizzy and swayed falling back onto his back. He saw movement coming at him but his reflexes were slowed. Ellen flew on top of him.

"You can't do that!"

She put her hands over his mouth. Jimmy's limbs felt weighted down and he didn't bother to struggle.

"You have to stay. You have to stay." Mumbled Ellen.

"I know I heard something." Said Cody as he walked out onto the rug.

Jimmy heard the boards creaking over him. He tried to push Ellen off of him. She clawed at him like a mad woman. He got her hand away.

"Co..." He tried to yell as she started choking him.

"You can't do that." She sputtered.

"What's making all those rustling sounds?" Asked Cody.

"Why, I don't hear a thing." Said Shannon.

"It's coming from down there." Cody knelt on the floor.

Shannon looked to Dot. Dot nodded. She picked up a big vase and brought it down on Cody's head. Jimmy heard a loud noise hit the floor.

There was movement and soon the door was open. Shannon shrieked as she saw Ellen fighting Steven. Dot saw and pulled Ellen off.

"Git to ya room!" She hollered.

"What have you done!" Screamed Shannon.

"Nothing Shannon. She ain't don't nothing. Steven is fine. See."

Jimmy lay looking up at them still feeling slightly groggy. Dot pulled him out and took him back to his room. She pushed him down on the bed and held him down. She pulled the needle back out. He saw her and grabbed her arm.

"No. No!" He yelled.

"Settle down Steven!" Yelled Dot.

"I ain't fucking Steven!" Jimmy said as he tried to fight back but he was still a little off.

Shannon came and pushed his arms down. Dot gave it to him. She gave him a larger dose. They watched as he took a deep breath and eased back staring up at the ceiling.

"Why Steven? Why are you acting like this? I don't want to do this to you anymore! You know what happened last time!" Shannon started hyperventilating.

Dot ran to her and hugged her tight.

"It's ok. It will be ok."

"How Dorothy? He can't try to leave me again! I don't want to hurt him all over again!"

"Ya won't have to. This one will work out, ya will see. We just have to clean this up and move on."

"Steven thinks I'm crazy. He always has Dot. He will try to leave me again." She said as she looked down at Jimmy.

"He won't leave ya ever again. I promise."

Shannon walked out the room and upstairs. Dot dragged Cody into the room and tied his arms and legs. She gagged him and went to make some hot tea to try to comfort Shannon.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

"Y'all seen Cody? He ain't shown up for supper." Asked Teaspoon.

"He said he was going out to see Shannon." Answered Lou.

"Yeah said he would let her know that he had to look for Jimmy and he wouldn't be by tomorrow." Said Kid.

"He is probably eating with them." Said Emma.

The group continued eating as they talked of any possible leads on Jimmy's whereabouts.

Cody woke up to a slightly darkened room. He tried to move and found he was tied to a chair. He looked around and saw Jimmy sitting on the floor, leaning back against the bed. He looked and saw another girl across the room sitting in the corner rocking back and forth. He looked at Jimmy. He was staring in the distance slightly swaying. He tried to yell out but it was only a muffled moan. He rocked his chair and got closer to Jimmy. He looked over his shoulder. It had to be late afternoon. He bounced his chair a little closer. It made a horrible scraping noise but so far no one came. Jimmy didn't seem to hear him. He got closer and Jimmy seemed to look through him. He made a sound again. The person over in the corner came walking over. Cody watched her approach them. She was shaking all over. She pulled the gag out of his mouth and stood back.

"I know you." Whispered Cody.

"You don't belong here. I don't know why you are here." Said Ellen shaking and rubbing her arms.

"What's going on? You remember me from the saloon right? A while back?"

"You aren't part of her family. I don't know why she has you."

"Her family?"

"Can't say. Ain't supposed to say."

"Jimmy? You there?" Cody said looking back at him.

Jimmy just looked ahead swaying slightly. His eyes kept darting all around the room.

"What's wrong with him? Jimmy?"

"They gave him his medicine. I need mine. I need mine now."

"What medicine?"

"To calm him down. It calms you down. I really need it now."

"Untie me."

"I can't. You'll let Steven go."

"Steven, as in her husband Steven?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Him."

Cody looked at Jimmy's eyes. His eyes looked funny and he kept looking from side to side.

"Jimmy is her husband?"

"Yes. Him. I'm her sister."

"You are not her sister and this is not her husband. What's going on here?"

"They're coming!" Ellen said as she ran back to her corner and curled up.

Cody tried to get Jimmy's attention again. He acted like he wasn't there.

"Jimmy please? What's going on?"

Jimmy smiled and picked up his hand. He started moving it while staring at it.

"Jimmy help me out here."

"Hello?" Jimmy said looking around.

"I'm right in your face Jimmy."

"No you're not. Where?" He snorted.

"I'm right here. You ok?"

"You see that?"

"See what?"

"You see that?" Jimmy lifted his arm and tried to point.

"What are you talking about?!"

"The black thing. It's mooooovvviiiin fast." Jimmy laughed.

Cody looked around again and looked back at Jimmy as he was randomly touching at something on the floor.

"Fuck."

Cody looked around and tried his ropes again. He had to get them out.

Kid and Noah rode over to Shannon's at daybreak the next morning. She met them on the porch.

"Howdy Miss Shannon." Said Kid.

"Y'all are out mighty early."

"We're looking for Cody. Have you seen him?" Asked Noah.

"No I haven't."

"That's odd since he was riding over to see ya yesterday." Said Kid.

"I'm sorry, I meant since yesterday. I'm afraid I had to tell him some news that he didn't take too well."

"What was that?" Asked Noah.

"I am married. Have been for two years."

"Excuse me?" Asked Kid in disbelief.

"I'm sorry it's true. My husband went on a trip last spring and never returned. We thought him dead until two days ago. He came back to me."

"Really. He did." Said Noah.

"Yes he did." She said smiling.

"Where was he all that time?" Asked Kid.

"We haven't really discussed it yet. We were just so excited to have him back."

"And how did he know where to find you?" Asked Noah.

"He must have asked. Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Jimmy is missing and now Cody. You were the last person to see him." Said Kid.

"I'm sorry. He was upset. He must have rode for some time away. I'm afraid that I broke his heart."

"Maybe." Said Noah as he looked at Kid.

"Well if you see him, tell him we're looking for him."

"I will."

Kid and Noah rode back to Teaspoon. Something wasn't right at that homestead. They found him just as he was walking outside.

"Boys. Any sign of Cody?"

"We went over to Shannon's. Something ain't right there Teaspoon."

"What do ya mean?"

"She claimed to tell Cody that she was married." Answered Noah.

"Married?! What the hell?"

"Yeah but said he was missing for most of a year and just came back." Answered Noah.

"How'd he know where she was?"

"Same thing we asked. She didn't really answer." Said Noah.

"She was actin strange." Said Kid.

"She said she was from Georgia. Right?"

"That's right." Said Kid.

"Boys ride over to Blue Creek and look for a Mason Wellington. He's a friend of mine. He lived in Georgia and visits relatives there often. He might know somethin about her or her family."

"Will do."

"Hurry back as fast as ya can."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Cody looked up to the door being opened. He saw Dot walk in.

"What the hell ya doin over by him? Ellen you been talkin ain't ya?"

Ellen didn't answer, she just kept rocking. He watched as she went to Jimmy who was starting to stir. She quickly tied his arms and legs before turning back to Cody.

"Now what to do with you."

"What's goin on here?" Asked Cody.

"I'm her sister, that's her husband." Said Ellen.

"Shut up Ellen! Ya ain't supposed to talk!

"Can I have my medicine now? Please, I need it."

"I told ya to shut up!"

Cody sat and watched the poor girl. They obviously had her hooked on something but he didn't know what. Jimmy groaned and began to move. He had fell asleep last night after watching some damn imaginary dot for hours. Cody needed to choose his words wisely.

"Morning!" Said Shannon cheerfully from behind Cody.

"Morning Mrs. Shannon." Said Dot.

Cody stayed quiet and watched the odd scene in front of him. Shannon went and sat beside Jimmy on the bed. She stroked his hair as she looked in his face.

"Darling, are you awake this morning?"

Jimmy turned his head from side to side. He slowly opened his eyes. His head was splitting.

"Morning honey. I have missed waking up with you in the mornings." She smiled.

Jimmy had gotten some of senses back as he frowned looking at her.

"Can't you say good morning?"

"Morning." Jimmy whispered.

"Better. Breakfast will be ready soon. I know you are starving since you missed supper last night. I know it was unfortunate."

"Not really." Said Jimmy quietly.

"What did you say?"

"I feel sick."

"Dot get his medicine ready. He must be a little under the weather. It will make you feel so much better my love."

"I don't want that. I'll do whatever you say."

"It doesn't work that way."

He didn't answer. She stood and went to Ellen. Jimmy frowned as he noticed Cody for the first time. Cody looked at Jimmy shaking his head. They needed to get out of this.

"Ellen go change into your brown dress. We have to make a trip after breakfast."

"I want my medicine first."

"Not til I say. Now do it."

Dot came back in with a long strange looking needle. Cody watched as Jimmy started to yell and squirm. They held him down as they shoved it in his arm. They stood back and watched as his breathing slowed. Cody was in shock. So that's how they were keeping him. Ellen saw the medicine and rushed Dot to try to take it.

"No Ellen, you can't have it yet!"

Cody watched as Jimmy started staring at the ceiling again. A small trickle of blood running down his arm unnoticed. His entire body went slack as he stared. Ellen was fighting Dorothy now with all her might. He turned his attention back to them. As they fought, he tried his ropes again. He felt one hand come loose.

"Why?! Why does he get it?! I want it!"

"Stop Ellen!" Yelled Shannon.

"I ain't your damn sister! I'm just a whore who looks like her and he ain't your fucking husband! Ya killed both of em years ago and you can't get them back you crazy bitch!" Ellen was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Screamed Shannon having a full blown meltdown.

"I ain't! I ain't! Not til you give it all to me!" Ellen screamed as she charged Dot again smashing her into the dresser breaking it.

Cody saw Shannon completely lose it. She ran over to her so called sister with a piece of sharp broken wood. She jumped on her back and stabbed her. Shannon kept stabbing her even after she fell dead. Cody got his other hand free as Dot went to try to pull Shannon to her. Blood covering her hands and dress. Cody got himself untied and went to Jimmy. Dot was still trying get Shannon to stop stabbing the other girl. Cody didn't take time to untie Jimmy. He got under his arms and tried to drag him out the door. He got him outside and on the porch before he saw them look around. He quickly untied Jimmy and looked around for anything to use as a weapon. Jimmy lay there smiling absently. Cody slammed the door. He pulled Jimmy to his feet.

"Come on Jimmy." He said as he threw his arm around his shoulder and pulled him with him.

He ran inside the barn and spun Jimmy to face him, leaning him back against the wall.

"Come on please."

"Cody. Your so fast. You see the light?"

"Oh my God. I need you to try to follow me ok."

"I can run forever. I'm happy. I think I'm...You see the light?" Jimmy said reaching out.

"Shut up." Cody slammed his hand over Jimmy's mouth as he heard footsteps.

"Jimmy, shhhh."

Jimmy stood swaying. He reached out again to touch something. Cody slapped his arm back down which made Jimmy laugh. Dot heard the slight noise. Cody heard them coming their way. He pulled Jimmy behind him toward the trees at the back of the barn. They eased out the barn at a slow run. Cody felt it before he heard it. He spun around and saw Dot holding a shotgun. He faltered and fell onto his chest. Jimmy kept walking absently until Dot got in front of him.

"Come on back Steven. Shannon is upset."

"Cody. I thought he was here. Like three times. Shannon? Why you talking to ... Three, like three. You see the light?"

"I do baby. Let's follow it back inside."

They stepped over Cody as they went back in the house. Once inside, Dot sat Jimmy at the dinner table. Shannon had cleaned up and was coming back down. She sat with him at the table as they were served their breakfast. Jimmy looked at his plate. Dot walked over and leaned in his ear.

"Eat ya breakfast." She said.

"Eat your breakfast." He said as he started to eat.

Shannon sat smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Kid and Noah rode back into station right before dark. The others were inside eating. They ran through the door. Teaspoon and the others looked at the worry on their faces.

"What is it?" Asked Emma.

"Find out anything?"

Noah looked to Kid.

"We did and it's rather disturbing."

"And?"

"Your friend said that Shannon was the talk of the state. Seems she went crazy one day after her husband claimed to be leaving. She killed him in cold blood and as her sister tried to stop her, she killed her too." Said Kid.

"Dorothy worked for them. She ran with Shannon before the law could get to her."

"That's not all. There was another murder in Alabama. The man resembled her murdered husband. He was shot at least six times." Said Noah.

"People think it is her on her way out west. They say that she lost her mind. He gave us this clipping that he had."

Noah handed the small piece of paper to Teaspoon. He looked at it and looked at all his family. He laid the paper down. Emma and the others gasped. The man in the picture looked sort of like Jimmy.

"She has him." Said Teaspoon rubbing his face.

"And apparently she ain't really a stable person."

"She gave him the gifts then? Why?" Asked Lou.

"To make him feel loved?" Asked Emma.

"In her mind, she was giving things to her dead husband. I saw the way she stared at him. Both of em. I should have known."

"Think they have Cody?"

"More than likely."

"We ain't gonna wait til morning are we?" Asked Buck.

"Hell no. We know the way. Get your horses and the lanterns."

They all nodded and left their meal unfinished. They arrived at the homestead in less than forty minutes. No lamps were lit. The whole house and barn was dark.

"Split up. Be careful."

Buck and Ike went around to the back of the house. Kid and Lou went to the barn. Teaspoon and Noah eased their way up to the front door. They stepped on something on the porch. It was ropes. The door was open. Teaspoon pushed it farther open and held the lantern inside. Shadows casted all over the room. They eased their way further in. They saw light coming from the back of house. Buck and Ike were easing their way in as well. They met them halfway.

"Nothing back there." Said Buck.

"Go upstairs."

Buck nodded as they made their way up. Teaspoon and Noah saw the open door. They walked over and jumped back. Blood covered the walls and floor. There was a young girl laying in the middle of it all. Teaspoon eased over and held the light on her. She had been stabbed too many times to count. He looked at Noah and shook his head. They looked around. Someone or someones had been held here. They walked out the room as Buck and Ike were coming back downstairs.

"It's empty." Said Buck.

"Not exactly." Said Teaspoon as he showed them what was in the other room.

They heard Lou screaming. They all ran outside to see Lou running over to them waving her arms.

"Lou!"

"We got Cody! He's been shot!"

Teaspoon and the others rushed over to find Kid bent over talking to Cody. Cody was awake but in pain. Teaspoon knelt down beside him. Cody looked at him.

"She's crazy, Teaspoon."

"We know. Just take it easy. We are gonna get you help."

"I'm ok. Just hit with a shotgun. She wasn't close."

"We are gonna get you back to the station. Get help."

"Jimmy. They got him."

"Relax Cody, we'll talk more after. Just take it easy."

"Look in the house. Look."

Teaspoon looked to Buck and Ike. They nodded and went for all their horses. Buck mounted up as they loaded Cody on his horse in front of him. Kid set off toward town and the doctor. Teaspoon set off to town with Kid to wake the undertaker. The others followed Buck and Cody.

The next morning, the others sat around the table getting ready to ride back out to Shannon's home once Teaspoon and the undertaker had collected the murdered girl. Teaspoon finally walked into the door.

"Morning."

"When are we leaving Teaspoon?" Asked Kid.

"In just a few. The undertaker got her ok. I ain't never seen anything like that though."

"Me either. I don't think I'll ever forget it." Said Noah.

"How's Cody since I been gone?"

"Doc says he'll be fine. He got all the lead out and cleaned all the wounds. He was lucky that she was so far away. Said he should be up in the next few days."

"That's good news for once. Now he said they were putting this odd looking in Jimmy's arm to keep him down. Let's go see if we can find out what the hell it was."

They nodded and went outside since they had their horses already saddled. They arrived at the house quickly. The sun shone down on it like nothing had happened there.

"Ike and I will take the barn. I think we are gonna skip the house for now." Said Buck.

"I understand. Look for anything unusual."

Teaspoon and the others started searching the house. Teaspoon walked into the room where the girl had been found. He pulled ropes from under the bed and saw the overturned chair. Someone had been tied to it. He looked at the broken dresser. He sorted through clothes. Men's clothes. He found a picture. It was of her real husband. He put it back down.

Lou and Kid went upstairs. They opened a door to a room and it was clearly Shannon's. They looked through the dresser and armoire. A few dresses and also some men's clothes. Lou pulled drawers open and found where she had been knitting a baby blanket. She showed it to Kid who shook his head. The next door they opened was to another girl's room. They looked at the dollhouse in the corner.

"She was completely crazy." Said Lou.

"This is the weirdest thing I have ever seen."

Noah was searching the kitchen. He found nothing odd. He saw a door. He opened it and went into a small room. Clearly Dorothy slept here. He rummaged through some of her things that she left. He found a box under her cot. As he pulled it, an empty bottle rolled out from under the bed. He looked at it. He put it in his pocket. He opened the box and saw an odd looking thing. It had a long needle on it but it looked to be broken. He closed the lid and took the box to Teaspoon who was coming back into the main room. Kid and Lou were making their way down the stairs.

"Teaspoon look at this." Said Noah.

Teaspoon looked at the items that Noah had found. He held them up.

"Let's take this to Doc Barnes. See if he can tell us anything about it. Find anything else?"

"A whole lot of crazy." Said Lou.

Buck and Ike came back in.

"We found where they loaded and left. The tracks are clearly heading into the high country. What's that?"

"Don't know. Lou, ride this into town. Well wait for ya to get back."

"Got it."

"Let's see if we can piece this puzzle together so we know what we are riding into."

Jimmy opened his eyes to look up into the blue sky. His eyes hurt so he squinted. He was being tossed side to side. He slowly came to realize that he was in the back of a wagon. He heard voices talking behind him. He decided to lay quietly and listen. Once all his sluggishness wore off, he might could make a run for it.

"I had to do it. I had to. She attacked Steven then she attacked you. I had to kill her. I had to."

"Stop rambling Shannon. It is over now. It was something that had to happen. It will be ok. You still have Steven. We didn't lose him this time."

"I know. But he will try to leave me again. I can't let that happen. I won't."

"Shannon, look at me. It won't. I have what he needs. We will get more somehow or we will try something else that the doc's out here have. It will work the same. He is yours forever. Ya hear me."

"I do. I just need to not let it happen again. My hands just like to hurt people, Dot."

"They make ya hurt em Shannon."

Jimmy laid still and listened. He had to play this right. This was the first time that he felt he had his right mind somewhat even if his body wasn't sure.

"I left my baby blanket behind. I feel so lost."

"We will knit ya another one. You got plenty of time."

Jimmy tried not to move. She wanted a kid with him. Hell no. He had to play this right and make a run for it.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Lou raced back toward the homestead where the others were waiting. They watched as she jumped from her horse.

"He called it a hypo something needle. Says there are more back east. The bottle was morphine."

"And? What is all that?"

"He said they had to bring it with them as it hasn't really made it this far west. But he says that you stick the needle in an arm and it takes away pain. It makes you relax. He says it also causes confusion and can make you see and hear things. He says it cures everything when you need it to."

"That's why he hasn't ran." Said Kid.

"I was wondering how he didn't get away from two women." Said Noah.

"Well now we know what is holding him. Let's track them. Remember it may be only two women but clearly they ain't right." Said Teaspoon.

They went to get ready to follow the wagon tracks.

Dot and Shannon rode along in silence for quite a while. Jimmy laid there and waited. He reached down and silently untied his ankles. Shannon started rambling on about babies and crying that she would never have one. Dot was trying to talk to her. Jimmy listened as she told her that once she had a child to love, that she wouldn't have the urge to kill ever again. That she would have her a family. Jimmy eased to the back of the wagon. He went to jump out but his legs were still shaky so he fell out the back of the wagon. Dot and Shannon jumped around at the sound. Jimmy stood as they stared at him. Dot went for her gun but Shannon screamed at her. Jimmy ran into the woods. He tripped over limbs and thorns. His hands were still tied making it even harder to balance on his already weak legs. He heard them coming behind him. He knew that old woman wouldn't make it far. As he ran, the world shifted again and he fell back against a tree for support. He couldn't do this now. Damn that shit. He got his bearings and ran on. He ran for over an hour by his guess until he was out of breath. He kept on walking. He saw a trail of smoke up ahead. He came upon an old cabin. A man was outside chopping wood. Jimmy stumbled into the small clearing. The man saw him and drew his pistol. Jimmy fell on his hands and knees panting.

"Son are you ok?" The old man asked.

"No. I'm not. I need your help. Please." Jimmy said looking up shaking.

The man looked unsure then he saw Jimmy's hands were tied and he was unarmed. He ran over and helped him off the ground.

"You in trouble boy?"

"Yes sir. I need you to hide me just for a few."

The old man took Jimmy into the small one room cabin. Jimmy was shaking and swaying so he sat him down in the only chair.

"Let me get my knife and cut these ropes."

"Thanks."

The old man closed the cabin door and cut the ropes from Jimmy's wrists. Jimmy looked around the room nervously.

"Son, why are you so jumpy? It's ok now. Who are ya running from anyway?"

Just as Jimmy was about to answer, he heard the unthinkable. Shannon's voice was calling outside. The old man turned to look.

"There's a woman out there. She with you? She must be in trouble."

"No! She ain't with me. You have to hide me from her!"

"Ya serious? That pretty little thing out there? Ya hit your head or something cause that lady looks real upset like she has lost someone that she loves."

"Listen. I have to get away from them. She is crazy." Jimmy reached a shaky hand over to try to grab the man's arm.

"You a drunk? The way you shaking, you act like you need a drink."

"I don't. Don't go out there." Jimmy said swallowing past his dry throat.

"She is just a woman. Whoever is after you, might be after her too."

The old man opened the door and went outside. Before the door closed, Shannon locked eyes with him. He stood and slammed the door. He put his back against it. He heard her talking.

"No sir, that is my husband."

"Why would you tie up your husband ma'am?"

"He took a fall the other day. He hasn't really been himself. I tied him so I could give him some medicine. It breaks my heart, it truly does."

"Ma'am, he says he is running from you and that whole story seems kinda odd if you ask me. Something is wrong with that boy. He acts like he is sick."

"Well he's my concern and not yours. Bring him out. Now."

"I'm going to see what else he has to say first."

The old man turned to walk back inside. Shannon let out a deep growl as she stomped her foot. She reached over and grabbed his axe. She lifted it and took a long swing, chopping the man in his side. He screamed out. Jimmy heard the yell. He closed his eyes. He cracked open the door. Shannon was standing over the man swinging the axe, again and again screaming that she just wanted her husband. Jimmy looked around. He had to get out. There was only one small window. He picked up the only chair and tossed it through the glass. He heard her coming to open the door. He didn't even finish clearing the debris. He crawled through, the glass slicing his arms and chest. He hit the dirt on the other side. He heard Shannon screaming inside the cabin. He pushed himself up. He ran around the back of the house. Something caught his eye as he rounded the corner. When he stumbled to jump back, he wasn't fast enough. He didn't feel anything as his world went black.

Shannon ran around the cabin but stopped when she saw Dot standing over Steven holding a shovel. Dot looked at a blood soaked Shannon.

"I got him, Shannon. All is fine now ya hear."

"Is he ok?"

"He is fine, nothing we can't fix. I'll get him back to the wagon."

Shannon fell forward to her knees.

"I killed him. I had to. He wouldn't let Steven go. He was gonna hurt him."

Dot looked at the girl. She knew that weren't true but Shannon was all she had left.

"Ya done right. Ya have to look out for the ones ya love. Git off that ground girl. Help me get ya man back to the wagon."

Shannon wiped her blood smeared face and smiled. She stood and together, they pulled Jimmy back to the wagon.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Buck tracked them to where Jimmy had made a run for it. Buck jumped from his horse.

"He jumped here. He ran that way."

"They follow?"

"They did and fast."

They followed the tracks til they came to the clearing with the cabin. The man's body lay in the dirt next to the door.

"Oh my God." Muttered Teaspoon.

"What the hell?" Asked Kid.

Teaspoon dismounted and walked over to the man who was laying in a pool of blood. He didn't need to check for any life. There wasn't much left.

"Noah, inside."

Noah jumped down and made his way inside.

"Someone was here. Went through the window."

Buck leapt from his horse and went to the other side of the cabin. He looked at everything.

"The glass cut him up pretty good but he got clear."

Buck followed the boot prints.

"They got him here. They have him again."

"My Lord." Said Teaspoon.

"They pulled him back this way, back the direction we came. Different path."

"How far behind are we?"

"The blood on the glass is still wet. We just missed them. Maybe by an hour or so."

"Ike, Noah. Let's bury this man. We can't leave him here."

"We'll stay and take care of him, Teaspoon. Y'all go ahead. We'll catch up." Said Noah as Ike agreed.

"Be careful boys. Let's go."

Teaspoon, Buck, Kid, and Lou mounted up and rode away from the horrible scene.

Shannon stopped by a small stream. Dot helped her wash the blood away and put on a clean dress. Jimmy groaned and moved his head. He cracked his eyes open. He was tied again. His arms were tied out front. He noticed that his cuts had been cleaned. His forearms wrapped over the deeper ones. They had put another gag on him. He dropped his head back in defeat. He heard them talking next to the wagon.

"We should be in town in just a few. We'll get a room at the hotel. Then we'll decide our next move." Said Dot.

"People are gonna see him. They will take him from me."

"No they won't. I have a some medicine left. I'll give it to him. We'll just pass him off as a drunk. No one will know. Ya will be fine."

"I don't know what I'd do without you Dot."

Jimmy pulled at the ropes. He strained and twisted with all he had. He saw Dot come to stand over him. He looked up at her. He yelled into the gag as he struggled to try to free himself.

"Stop it. Ya make Shannon upset when you leave. It makes her do things she shouldn't."

Jimmy yelled again as he tried to get his hands free. He moved his wrists until he felt the blood running down his hands. Dot shook her head.

"I told ya to stop it. Ya just hurtin yaself. We going into town. Since you can't calm down, reckon it's time for ya medicine."

Dot pulled out the bottle and the needle. Jimmy screamed against the gag again as she tried to grab hold of him.

"Stop ya squirmin! I'm going to give ya a little more. You should be very happy. Nothin will worry ya."

Jimmy fought as much as he could. The big woman pushed him down and stepped on his wrist to hold him in place. She stuck the needle in. A warming sensation flooded through his body and soon Jimmy was in another world. She untied his hands and cleaned the blood off his hands. She helped him into the wagon.

"Shannon! Time to go!"

"He ok?"

"Just fine dear. Just drunk." She said as she winked at Shannon.

"We need to change his shirt before we head in to town."

Dot held Jimmy up as Shannon took his shirt off. She tossed the dirty shirt off to the side. She pulled on a clean one and started buttoning it up.

"Steven really is a handsome man." Shannon said touching Jimmy's face.

"He is Shannon. Now enough of that. We got to get moving. Make sure his wrists are covered."

They made sure he looked presentable before setting off toward the town of Benton.

Buck led the others to the stream.

"They stopped here."

"Look." Said Lou.

She walked over and found a bloodied dress tossed to the side. Kid found a torn and bloodied man's shirt.

"Looks like they cleaned up." Said Kid.

"They are heading to town." Said Buck.

"We are getting closer." Said Teaspoon.

They rode on toward the town of Benton.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Dot pulled to a stop in front of the hotel. She helped Shannon down. She went in to get them a room. Dot stayed back with the wagon. Shannon soon walked out and produced a key smiling. Dot went and got Jimmy by his arm. Jimmy was laying on his back reaching up to the sky. Dot pushed his arm down and pulled him out. He stood and almost fell. The big woman frowned as she tried to steady him. Jimmy kept blinking his eyes.

"Come now. It ain't that bad." Said Dot.

"What did you give him?"

"Enough."

"People are staring Dot. People are staring."

A voice came from behind them. They looked around.

"Hickok? Is that you? You ok?"

Jimmy looked all around trying to find where the sound came from.

"Howdy ladies. Jimmy, I'm right here. Is he ok?"

"He's fine. He had too much to drink that's all. We are trying to get him inside so he can sleep it off." Said Dot as she spat her tobacco out.

The man looked at them funny.

"Please do excuse him just this once. I didn't want him to cause a scene." Explained Shannon.

Riley looked closer at Jimmy. His eyes looked funny and he seemed very confused. He was looking around oddly and he was jumpy. Not like Hickok at all. Jimmy didn't drink.

"Let me help you get him to his room."

"I got it." Dot said as she pushed the man away.

"Dot, that sounds like a great idea. It will be much faster. Thank you sir."

"It's Riley, ma'am."

"Thank you Riley."

Riley wrapped Jimmy's arm around his shoulders.

"Lead the way."

He followed along behind the two women, pulling a stumbling Jimmy along. The women went to unlock the door. Riley looked at Jimmy's hands and wrists as his sleeve inched up. He saw the raw bloody tracks from a rope. He also noticed that he didn't smell whiskey on his breath. He helped Jimmy inside and to the bed. Jimmy fell back and the bed creaked.

"Hear that? You see it? I don't know." Jimmy mumbled.

"What?" Asked Riley.

"There." Jimmy said pointing all around.

"What Jimmy?"

"The wall. Something is in there. Hear me? I see you." Jimmy moved and the mattress creaked.

"Shhhhhh." Jimmy smiled.

Riley was watching him until Dot went and stood between them. Shannon went to Jimmy. She bent over him.

"Steven. Please rest. Close your eyes." She whispered.

"What is wrong with him? He don't drink and he ain't drunk." Said Riley.

"He is our concern. Thanks for ya help." Said Dot.

"Well he is my friend and I ain't leaving him like that!" Riley said pushing the woman out the way.

Riley went and shoved Shannon off the bed. She fell to the floor. She started shaking with anger. Riley grabbed Jimmy's shoulders and pulled him up to sit.

"Jimmy! What is going on?! Come on, I ain't leaving you!"

"I see it. Horse."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Butterflies are smiling. See it?"

"Fuck Jimmy."

Riley felt something close in around his throat. Shannon jumped on his back, growling in hate. She had wrapped her leather belt around his neck. Riley pushed her against the wall. She held on. Dot came and grabbed him from the front. He couldn't get Shannon off. He couldn't breathe. He fell to his knees and onto his chest. Dot watched as Shannon kept choking him long after he was gone. She finally managed to pull her off. Jimmy was laying back giggling.

"I had to. I had to. He was taking him. I had to do it again." Wept Shannon.

"It's ok. Ya had to protect him. Ya protect the ones ya love. Always remember that."

A knock came on the door.

"Everything ok in there? Someone heard a loud noise."

"I got this."

Dot opened the door slightly.

"Sorry her husband is a drunkard. He fell. We got him in bed now."

"Ok if you need anything, let me know."

"Yeah, yeah." Dot said as she closed the door.

"What are we going to with him?"

Dot pulled Riley's body into the corner. And moved the dresser in front of him.

"He stays here. Out of sight until we leave. We'll be gone before they know."

"I'm so sorry but I had to kill him. No one can take Steven."

"I told ya, it's ok. We will be gone tomorrow. All this will be over."

"He doesn't want to stay, Dot. He runs away from me!"

"Look at him, he is right there. He ain't running now."

She looked at Jimmy nodding off on the bed.

"We can't keep him, Dot. He will keep trying to run. He left me and started a new life out here. I just thought I was lucky that I found him when I did but he won't stay! He keeps disappointing me! Why does he do that?! I need him to be my husband not some crazy person!" Shannon yelled.

"Shhhh. Now Mrs. Shannon. Someone could hear. He is yours in every way. We will find us a new home away from here. He will see but it will take time. Once that baby is on the way, he won't even think of leaving ya ever again."

Shannon stood and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. She pushed Jimmy's hair away from his face as he dozed.

"Steven, you are going to be great father and we will have the life that we are supposed to have." Smiled Shannon.

Jimmy opened his eyes and smiled. Shannon's face lit up.

"Steven, how are you dear?"

Jimmy tried to focus. He looked up at the face in front of him. He looked at the bright colors all around the room.

"Happy." He finally said.

Shannon squealed.

"I'm so happy to hear that. We are going to have a great life! I love you!"

"Love you too Lou." Jimmy mumbled smiling.

Shannon jumped off the bed shrieking. Dot ran over to try to calm her.

Teaspoon and the others rode into town. They tied their horses.

"If I were two women traveling, I'd get a room first." Stated Lou.

"Buck, Kid. Check to see if their horse is at the livery. Lou come with me to the hotel."

Teaspoon and Lou walked up to the clerk.

"You have two women check in here? A man should be with em. Maybe not too long ago."

"I had one set come in but they were alone. Another young lady checked in. She stands out because her husband was drunk."

"Drunk huh?"

"Yeah, this early in the day. She was such a nice lady. It really is a shame that she would be married to such."

"Which room?"

"I really can't say."

Teaspoon laid his badge on the counter. The clerk looked at it. They all looked up as they heard screaming.

"Tell me damnit!"

"214!"

Teaspoon and Lou ran up the stairs. They listened outside the door.

"You heard him Dot! You heard what he said! That lying cheating snake!" Shannon spun around pulling her hair screaming.

"Shannon! Stop it! Ya going to bring people here! Stop!"

Shannon stood shaking all over. She screamed again. Teaspoon kicked open the door. Lou ran in behind him. He looked around. He saw Shannon freaking out across the room. Lou ran over to Jimmy. He was awake staring at the ceiling. She pulled him until he sat up.

"Where's the other one?!" Yelled Teaspoon.

"Watch out!" Yelled Lou but it was too late.

Dot was behind the door. She held the wash basin in her hands. She hit Teaspoon in the back of his head. He hit the floor, his gun skidding against the wall. Lou turned back to Jimmy. She pulled him to his feet. He smiled at her. She frowned at him trying to make him move. He stumbled.

Dot came up and grabbed Lou. Lou turned and hit Dot in the face. Shannon started screaming louder. She charged at Lou, knocking her down. Jimmy sat on his knees looking around. It had been a few hours. He was groggy and unfocused. He sat swaying trying to get a grip on things.

Lou fought as Shannon tried to choke her. She kicked her away and crawled toward Teaspoon's gun. Dot saw and kicked it farther away. Then she saw Jimmy's friend Riley dead in the corner. She had to get the others. Shannon stood up and pulled her up to stand by her hair.

"I see you looking at him. I had to kill him. He wanted to take Steven! Just like I have to kill you for trying to take his love away from me! You stupid whore!" Screamed Shannon.

Jimmy recognized Lou. Lou. She was here. He pulled himself up and went to grab Shannon. Dot saw and pulled Jimmy back. Shannon was choking Lou. Lou was trying to fight back. Dot shoved an unsteady Jimmy against the far wall. She pulled out her needle.

"No!" Yelled Jimmy.

Shannon spun around hearing Jimmy yell.

"Don't you hurt Steven! I love him!" Screamed Shannon letting Lou go.

Lou laid there gasping for air. Kid and Buck came running into the room. Kid saw Dot with the needle holding Jimmy against the wall. Jimmy wasn't hardly struggling, still feeling weighted down. He managed to turn to his side. Kid fired, hitting Dot in the side of her chest. Buck pulled Lou over to them. Dot looked over and fell to the floor.

"Lou?!" Yelled Jimmy still not making a move to run.

"Oh my God!" Screamed Shannon.

Kid went to fire again but she turned Jimmy in the line of fire.

"Why Steven! What's wrong with you?!" She screamed like a mad woman shaking him.

Jimmy lost his balance and stumbled back. Shannon pushed against him. She ended up pushing Jimmy into the window. Kid ran over but they shattered the window and fell down onto the slanted roof. Kid looked out. Jimmy and Shannon rolled down the roof. They fell off the building and onto the hard dirt below.

"Jimmy!" Kid yelled.

He looked up in time to see Shannon getting to her feet holding her side as she stalked towards Jimmy who was laying in the street barely moving.

"Jimmy!" Kid yelled again.

A shot rang out. Shannon stopped. Kid looked to see Noah and Ike on their horses. Noah's gun was pointed at Shannon.

"Steven." She said as she reached for Jimmy falling onto the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

"Lou you ok?" Asked Buck.

"Yeah." Rasped Lou.

Kid ran to Teaspoon as he was coming to.

"Teaspoon?"

"Where's Jimmy? Lou?"

"Lou's right here. I'm going to check on Jimmy." Said Kid.

"Where is he?"

"He fell through the window."

"He alive?"

"I'm not sure, Dot and Shannon are dead. I'll be back."

Kid ran down and found a crowd had gathered. He pushed his way through and found Ike standing over Shannon. Noah was by Jimmy.

"Ike?"

Ike shook his head, standing back.

He ran to Noah.

"Noah?"

"He is cut from the glass. He keeps going in and out. We need the doc."

"I'm going."

Kid pushed his way through. He made his way back shortly with help. Jimmy opened his eyes.

"What's his name?"

"Jimmy." Said Noah.

"Jimmy, can you hear me?"

Jimmy tried to focus. He felt drowsy. He looked around.

"Jimmy, look at me."

He tried but he couldn't quite get a grasp on sanity yet. His mind was sleepy.

The doctor looked in his eyes. He pulled his sleeves up. He looked to Kid and Noah.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kid.

"He has been given something and looks like it has been for some time. Look at his arms. He is coming out of it but it will take a while."

"He was taken. We found a needle thing and a bottle. Our local doctor told us it was morphine."

"That explains the marks. I have one. Did it look like this?"

The young doctor dug in his bag and pulled out a needle.

"That's it."

"Our doc told us that it hasn't made it this far west. That it was in the east." Said Kid.

"I just finished my studies. I studied in New York. I brought this one with me. It is a very helpful tool."

"What do we do?"

Jimmy moaned. The doctor turned him on his side to look him over.

"Let's get him out the street and away from prying eyes."

Noah and Kid carried Jimmy through the crowd and into the doctor's office. Once he was settled, Kid went back to the hotel to find Buck and Lou speaking with the undertaker. Teaspoon was holding a rag on his head speaking to the Marshal.

"They are taking care of everyone." Said Buck.

"Teaspoon is clearing this all up." Rasped Lou.

"Lou are you ok? You sound horrible." Said Kid.

"My throat is killing me."

"Let's get you over to the doc's. You got some bad bruising."

Teaspoon shook the Marshal's hand. Buck and Ike helped Teaspoon over to the doctor's while Kid ushered Lou. They walked in and spoke to Noah.

"Doc says Jimmy should be fine. He had one bad cut on his back. He was able to clean and stitch it. He got all the glass out. He says he didn't break anything but he is pretty banged up from the fall."

"Good to hear." Said Teaspoon.

"He is still pretty shook up. Doc says he was drugged for a while. He is coming out of it now. He is surprised that it didn't kill him."

"Who would have known that all this would come about." Sighed Teaspoon.

The young doctor walked out. He saw all the others waiting.

"He should be fine. It will take him a little longer to get his senses back. He's almost there. He is a very lucky young man. Now let's see to you."

The doctor cleaned Teaspoon's head and stitched it. She checked Lou's throat. She would be fine as soon as some of the swelling went down. The group waited another two days before packing up to go home. Teaspoon walked over to the doctor's office as Jimmy was coming out the door.

"Morning."

"Morning Teaspoon."

"All set."

"Yeah."

"Feelin ok?"

"A little shaky but that's it. Sore all over."

"We got you a horse ready."

Jimmy nodded and walked over to the horse. It felt good to ride again. He looked at all his friends.

"Thanks for coming for me."

"You don't have to say anything. That's what we do." Said Kid.

"Just don't go getting any more secret admirers." Smiled Noah.

"Sorry about your friend." Whispered Lou.

"Me too. She killed him because of me."

"No son, she killed before she met you and she would have killed long after. She had lost her mind. Remember that." Said Teaspoon.

"Just remind me that next time Cody brings home a new lady love, to pack my things and run away."

"Don't worry bout that. He ain't gonna be allowed to date anymore."

"Yeah right."

"You ready to go home?"

"As long as I don't take any more runs with Cody."

"We might can arrange that."

The group laughed and turned their horses toward the horizon.

The End


End file.
